An Angel In My Life
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: UA. O que acontece quando um certo Anjo rebelde e desastrado foge do céu, e na Terra conhece a turma mais animada e atrapalhada que existe? Presente para: Firekai, Hikari Hilary Chan, Candy Black, Debizinha de Capricórnio e Shakt.Angel. - COMPLETA -
1. Notas da Autora

**An Angel In My Life!**

**_Notas da Autora...XD_**

Olá gente...aqui estou eu começando outra fic minha! XD Com a fic: "Beyblade: Especial Version" terminada, eu pude finalmente começar esse novo projeto, o qual espero que dê certo...

Mas aí vão umas notas da autora, como sempre:

**»**U.A, fic totalmente Universo Alternativo! Enredo original, já alguns personagens não...

**»**Fic dedicada, novamente, a escritores de fic de Beyblade aqui percebi que trabalho melhor com personagens "projetados", do que com personagens do próprio anime por já possuírem sua própria personalidade!

**...Ficha dos Personagens...**

**»Yami no Goddess (eu...¬ ¬)**

**Nome**: Yamino Witch

**Idade**: 19 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos pretos até os ombros e bem lisos, com as pontinhas um tanto mais claras, olhos pratiados e que aparentam frieza, um corpo esbelto com curvas bem formadas, nem tão alta e nem tão baixa, e que normalmente só se veste de preto, por isso é chamada de "Góthic Witch"!

**Personalidade**: Inteligente, estudiosa, alegre e bem divertida! Gosta de rir, zuar muito com os amigos e claro da companhia deles...fria quando precisa, gentil quando necessário, malvada e cruel quando quiser...

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: Apesar de Ter nascido em Londres, Inglaterra, é totalmente japonesa!

**Vida atual**: Atualmente mora em Tókyo, estuda na Universidade chamada Future University! Faz faculdade de música, segundo ano...seus pais, que moram na Inglaterra, haviam comprado para ela uma casa perto da Universidade, onde mora atualmente, quando ganhou uma bolsa de estudos grátis em qualquer Universidade do Japão! Escolheu a Future porque foi a que mais lhe chamou a atenção...ela não aceita ajuda financeira dos pais, acha isso muito injusto, por isso trabalha como garçonete numa lanchonete mais habitada por estudantes da mesma Universidade e muito bem localizada, com um ótimo salário, o qual usa metade para pagar as contas do mês...se encontra solteira, mas é apaixonada por um de seus melhores amigos, mas nunca pretende dizer seus sentimentos pois sabe da paixão de uma de suas amigas pelo mesmo rapaz! Na escola, as "pattys" a chamam de Góthic Witch(Bruxa Gótica), pelo fato de ser gótica e pelo seu estranho sobrenome com significado "Bruxa"! _(N/A: na verdade, Yamino Witch significa Bruxa das Trevas...XP)_

**»Debizinha de Capricórnio**

**Nome**: Debby Inverse

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos bem compridos até a cintura de cor castanhos escuros, tendo as pontinhas do cabelo pintadas de vermelho intenso, um corpo também muito bem formado, olhos um tanto dourados e um belo sorriso!

**Personalidade**: Não liga muito para a escola, apesar de sempre se esforçar ao máximo... gentil, alegre, distraída e um tanto romântica! Também é bastante exagerada, e ama uma boa zuação em massa com os amigos! Adora video-game, considerando seu recente vicio por Priston Tale, um RPG online que rola pela net... e também meio desleixada e muito vaidosa...Violeta é a primeira flor e cor que lhe vem a mente na hora de se arrumar!

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: morava com os pais e sua irmã em Pequim, China, por Ter descendência chinesa vinda de sua família a gerações...

**Vida Atual**: Faz faculdade de Biologia Natural, primeiro ano, também na Future University... sempre quis estudar no Japão, quando ganhou uma bolsa facultativa para essa Universidade japonesa, se mudou na hora junto a sua irmã! Atualmente divide a casa com Yami, a qual conheceu numa tarde logo após ela e sua irmã chegarem ao Japão, quando na rua trombaram com Yami, se conhecendo logo desse ponto e foram morar juntas...para ajudar Yami nas despesas do mês, trabalha como babá numa creche/berçário que fica perto da faculdade, usando metade de seu salário para as despesas de cada mês...sendo que seus pais ainda vivem em Pequim! Solteira! Não...namora um dos garotos mais cobiçados da Universidade, Raymond!

**»Shakti.Angel**

**Nome**: Dida Inverse

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: idêntica a sua irmã Debby, por serem gêmeas...a não ser que as pontinhas de seu cabelo são tingidas de verde!

**Personalidade**: Dorminhoca, desleixada e um tanto relaxada! Gosta de estudar, sim, mas ainda prefere ficar em seu quarto lendo seu mais novo mangá japones, Fruits Basket, assim como os outros milhares que coleciona...amável, gentil, amigável e muito social, tem muitos amigos e sempre procura fazer novos, mas sabe dar bronca quando precisa!

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: A mesma que de sua irmã, Debby!

**Vida Atual**: vive junto de sua irmã e Yami, dividindo o quarto maior da casa com sua irmã! Trabalha também na creche como babá, ao lado de Debby, e ajudando com as despesas pois poucas não são... faz faculdade de Biologia Marinha, na Future University também, primeiro ano! Atualmente não gosta de ninguém, apesar de Ter um pretendente em vista...sua história é igual a de sua irmã, óbvio!

**»Hikari-Hilary-Chan**

**Nome**: Hiromi Motosuwa

**Idade**: 19 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos curtos, que usa presos em duas "chiquinhas" laterais, possuindo a cor avermelhada, tem olhos negros e bem penetrantes, um corpo muito belo e pele rosada!

**Personalidade**: Quieta, estudiosa, coloca os estudos acima de tudo em sua vida, gentil e não é muito de sair...sempre dando os melhores e mais sábios conselhos, odeia ver um de seus amigos sofrer, e sempre ajuda da melhor maneira possível! Também é muito vaidosa, e tem uma grande paixão por rosa...

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: nasceu em Kyoto, Japão, sendo japonesa de corpo e alma...

**Vida Atual**: Cursando também a Future University, segundo ano em Química! Mora com os pais e um irmão de cinco anos em um apartamento perto da faculdade...seu pai é um dos Reitores da faculdade, por isso a cursa de graça(não só pela sua inteligência), e sua mãe uma simples dona de casa! Não trabalha no momento, sua faculdade tempo integral(por causa de ser um dos mais difíceis cursos de lá) a impede disso e nunca teve necessidade para tanto...é apaixonada por um de seus amigos, mas nunca revelou a ninguém, acha que por ser muito quieta nunca seria correspondida, por isso prefere ficar quieta sobre o assunto!

**»Candy Black**

**Nome**: Candice Itoshii

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos loiros e curtos até metade do pescoço, tendo sua franja dividida e um pouco mais comprida, olhos azuis celeste, um corpo bem formado, com curvas muito bem delineadas!

**Personalidade**: Confiante, estudiosa e muito dedicada...curiosa ao extremo, também um pouco exagerada, muito amiga e ótima conselheira, perdendo apenas para Hiromi, um pouco falante e muito alegre e extrovertida... não é nem muito vaidosa, mas nunca deixou de lado sua beleza!

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: nasceu no Canadá, sendo totalmente Canadense...

**Vida Atual**: Foi convidada por sua tia, Hinata(que se casou com um japonês, por isso mora no Japão legalmente), a morar com ela a um ano atrás! Aceitou na hora, se mudando logo, sendo que sua família continua a morar no Canadá...é vizinha de Yami e as Gêmeas, morando com sua tia e com seu primo Firekai! Como tem sua faculdade paga pela tia, uma rica empresária, também não trabalha pois não necessita, tendo mais tempo para os estudos...sendo que é estudante do segundo ano da faculdade para Modelo, seu grande sonho, na Future University, onde acabou por conhecer seus atuais amigos...namora com um de sua "turma", Mizuhara Max, o qual ama muito e nunca teve nenhuma decepção!

**»Firekai**

**Nome**: Fire Hitora

**Idade**: 19 anos

**Aparência**: olhos verdes intensos, um corpo bem formado, cabelos curtos pretos e bem lisos! O garoto mais cobiçado do pedaço...XDDD

**Personalidade**: Um tanto quieto, um pouco frio, muito amigo, e bastante companheiro! Estudioso, inteligente, confiante, um pouco convencido e muito determinado a vencer sempre, não admite a derrota, um mal perdedor! Sempre pronto a ajudar, como puder claro, e muito gentil com quem merece, principalmente se for uma garota...

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: nasceu no Japão, metade japonês, metade canadense por parte de mãe...

**Vida Atual**: Cursa o terceiro ano da faculdade de Engenharia Mecâtronica(Robótica), na Future University! Vizinho de Yami e das Gêmeas, mora com sua mãe Hinata, uma rica empresária que paga sua faculdade, e com sua prima Candice, que chegara a um ano atrás do Canadá...seu pai era japonês, morreu em um trágico acidente de transito, e sua mãe canadense de tudo, que veio morar no Japão logo depois que se casou, portanto nascido no Japão! Também não trabalha por não necessitar no momento...é apaixonado por uma de suas amigas, apesar de perceber os sentimentos de outra em relação a si, mas nada faz ao respeito, apenas prefere deixar quieto...

**»OC**

**Nome**: Raymond Kon

**Idade**: 19 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos compridos pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, um corpo bem delineado e olhos dourados...

**Personalidade**: Confiante, calmo, extrovertido, gosta de se divertir o máximo que puder... bom aluno, estudioso e gosta muito do curso que pratica, também adora RPG, sem contar seu vicio por anime e mangá, um vicio desde criança...

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: metade Japonês, metade Chinês...nasceu na China!

**Vida Atual**: mora em uma pensão de estudantes, perto da faculdade onde estuda, Future University, onde presta o curso de Medicina, terceiro ano! Seu pai era Chinês, portanto nasceu na China, mas sua mãe era Japonesa, por isso é "mestiço"! Foi para Tókyo tentar o teste para uma das dez bolsas exclusivas da Universidade que estavam oferecendo e conseguiu passar com uma das mais altas notas...trabalha como garçom de um restaurante perto da Pensão, trabalhando apenas de noite pois sua faculdade é tempo integral... namora com a Debby, apesar de estar meio confuso com seus atuais sentimentos por Yami desde algumas semanas!

**»OC**

**Nome**: Tyson Granger

**Idade**: 19 anos

**Aparência**: cabelos um pouco compridos num tom meio preto azulado, olhos avermelhados e um corpo muito bonito e atlético...

**Personalidade**: Também se mostra um mal perdedor, competitivo e adora uma briga, também fiel aos amigos e nunca quebra uma promessa, nunca deixando dividas, também é muito romântico quando quer, e também muito amigo, a não ser para Fire, com quem sempre teve uma richa brava, um tipo de competição boba entre eles...

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: éamericano, nascido em Nova Iorque, nos Estados Unidos!

**Vida Atual**: Também vive na mesma pensão que Ray, onde o conheceu tempos atrás... assim como ele, ganhou uma bolsa na Future University pelo "concurso"...cursa o terceiro ano da faculdade de Educação Física! Para pagar suas despesas, trabalha como professor meio período numa escola, dando aulas de Natação para alunos de Primeira até a Quarta série...apesar de Ter nascido nos E.U.A, por causa de sua grande paixão por anime, sempre teve vontade de visitar o Japão, tendo sua chance quando ouviu falar do tal concurso, no qual passou com sucesso...Sente uma forte atração e carinho pela Dida, por isso tende a conquista-la de qualquer maneira, mesmo sabendo que é mais provável a garota nunca gostar dele...

**»OC**

**Nome**: Max Mizuhara

**Idade**: 18 anos

**Aparência**: loiro, de olhos azuis bem claros, pele clara e um bonito corpo e um rostinho de criança muito cativante!

**Personalidade**: Calmo, odeia brigas, estudioso e muito perspicaz, tenta ajudar os amigos sempre da melhor maneira que existe, muito amável, carinhoso...mas sabe se impor quando precisa!

**Nasceu/Nacionalidade**: Francês, nascido em Paris!

**Vida Atual**: sempre teve vontade de conhecer o Japão, e quando uma chance surgiu foi a melhor coisa que lhe ocorreu...também passou no tal "concurso", como Tyson e Ray, alias foi onde os conheceu! Seus pais lhe compraram um apartamento pequeno para que pudesse viver, mas para pagar as contas do mês trabalha como ajudante de uma Lan House que existe perto de casa, mas tem uma pequena ajuda financeira de seus pais também! Cursa segundo ano da faculdade de Veterinária, uma de suas grandes paixões... namora sua amada Candice, a qual todos chamam de apenas Candy, a ama muito e teme também perde-la algum dia, um de seus maiores medos!

_**Nota:** A "pensão de estudantes" onde Ray e Tyson vivem é uma pensão comum, mas que só aceita estudantes da Future University, e vivem nela de graça, pois é uma propriedade da Universidade!_

_**Nota:** A Debizinha de Capricornio e a Shakti.Angel, eu peço que me desculpem se não gostarem do fato de fazerem papel de irmãs gêmeas...mas espero que gostem né!_

**...Pequeno Resumo do que vem por aí...**

»Um Anjo rebelde, desastrado e inocente, até certo ponto, foge do céu indo para a Terra...mas o que acontece quando ele conhece a turma de humanos mais atrapalhada e animada que existe no mundo?

* * *

**Oiew gente, aí foi as notas...o.o espero que todos gostem de seus personagens! É com isso que estou contando...bem, e já vou avisando: novela mexicana a vista! \o\ SIMMM...ao fazer vários triângulos amorosos...XDDD aff, não liguem para mim, só aproveitem a fic...e espero reviews! -.-**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	2. Cap1 Um inocente Anjo

**An Angel In My Life!**

**Capitulo 1: Um inocente Anjo!**

A história de passa numa parte de Tókyo pouco agitada, sendo bem longe do centro daquela grande metrópoles...mas deixando isso de lado, começa na verdade com uma garota sentada de frente para seu computador, em seu quarto, afinal tinha muita lição da faculdade para fazer naquela noite! Até que sua atenção foi rudemente direcionada para um pequeno tremor que parecia Ter ocorrido em sua casa...rapidamente ela se levantou, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu até onde parecia que havia ocorrido o tremor: a sacada da sala! Ao chegar lá, ficou totalmente impressionada, viu o que praticamente muitos nunca viram e poucos já presenciaram...

**Yami**: Mas, isso só pode ser piada...um Anjo?.! –ela estava totalmente paralisada, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira de algum vizinho que devia pensar que essa era a noite para gracinhas impertinentes... ela apenas ficou fitando-o o garoto a sua frente: cabelos pretos um pouco compridos, sendo que a franja era num tom um pouco mais claro, um corpo que aparentava ser realmente belo coberto pelas vestimentas brancas, e aqueles olhos violetas que também a fitavam...ah, aqueles olhos, lindos eram! Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as asas...Asas? Sim, asas...grandes e glamurosas asas brancas nas costas do garoto! –Tu és um Anjo? Não estou enganada? Qual teu nome?

**Kai**: Chame-me de...Kai! Sou um Anjo, você deve ser uma humana...isso significa que estou mesmo na Terra! –falava o jovem, ainda fitando-a e um pouco confuso...

**Yami**: Bom, errr... –ela foi interrompida por alguém! Sua amiga agora ali se encontrava feito uma estátua, antes de soltar um grito...

**Debby**: MAS O QUE É ISSO? –gritou ela, que havia descido até ali pelo tremor que tinha sentido...ao reparar direito no garoto, pode perceber suas asas e ouviu-o dizendo ser um Anjo, mas não podia acreditar, só podia ser besteira...

Yami apenas tampou os seus ouvidos com as mãos, vendo logo depois o Anjo a imitar, tampando também os ouvidos com as mãos...

**Yami**: Aff...Debby, para de gritar...vai nos deixar surdos assim poxa! –disse ela já irritada com o exagero de sua amiga, que ainda se encontrava estática e não acreditava no que via ali, assim destampando os ouvidos, sendo novamente imitada pelo Anjo...

**Debby**: Como você quer que eu não grite? Se eu entendi bem estamos diante de um... de um...um...DE UM ANJO! –assim que gritou novamente as ultimas três palavras, teve sua boca tampada pelas mãos da amiga a sua frente!

**Yami**: Por favor, se você gritar de novo eu juro que te mato...eu sei que é estranho, totalmente estranho, mas realmente tem um Anjo diante de nós! –destampou a boca da amiga, que já se encontrava roxa por falta de ar, e as duas voltaram seus olhos para o garoto que apenas observava a discussão com um olhar muito confuso, com uma ponta de curiosidade para saber o que estava havendo ali afinal...

**Debby**: Tudo bem... –respirou fundo- Deixa eu me acalmar...pronto! Agora, ô garoto...

**Kai**: Eu não sou um simples garoto...eu sou um Anjo, tenhas mais respeito! –disse ele aparentemente calmo e intrigado, fitando-a...

**Debby**: "Anjinho mais chato!" –pensou –Tá bom, tá bom...mas como posso chama-lo?

**Yami**: Ele disse se chamar Kai! –disse ela, ficando ao lado da amiga e com as mãos em sua cintura...

**Debby**: Certo, certo...então...errr...Kai, como você veio parar...? –fora interrompida pela sua irmã, que aparecera ali de repente, com cara de sono, como se tivesse acabado de acordar por causa de toda aquela discussão, e foi isso mesmo que havia ocorrido...

**Dida**: Aff...o que houve? –disse ela, seguido de um bocejo de quem queria voltar a dormir, logo desviando seu olhar para o garoto ali sentado no chão da varanda, raciocinando rapidamente- Isso é um Anjo?

**Yami**: Como foi que adivinhou? -.-"

Dida apenas se dirigiu até ele, agachou-se perante a ele, estendendo sua mão para um aperto de amizade...

**Dida**: Muito prazer, anjinho... eu sou a Dida! –sorriu ela, tendo seu aperto correspondido logo em seguida, por um Anjo meio confuso e muito intrigado, que apenas ficava olhando de Dida para Debby, de Debby para Dida...

**Kai**: Errr...prazer, Dida! Eu sou o Kai, mas...porque você e a tal de Debby são tão parecidas? –continuava a olhar de uma para a outra intrigado, ainda com o aperto de mão...

**Dida**: Ah claro, eu e a Debby somos irmãs gêmeas...por isso Kai-kun! –continuava ela ainda sorrindo, desfazendo o aperto de mão que ainda estava formado e por um bom tempo...logo ela se levantou e se virou para a porta, entrando de volta a sala...- Bom, como eu já perdi o sono mesmo, vou preparar um chá para nós...alias, coloquem ele para dentro, já está tarde para ele ficar aí fora, sem contar que se mais alguém o ver, vai ser uma bela confusão! –disse ela antes de se dirigir para a cozinha, ainda bocejando...

As outras duas garotas que ali sobraram, apenas se entreolharam, e depois olharam para o Anjo que ainda estava ali sentado apenas na observação...

**Yami**: Vai ficar sentado aí? Levanta logo, para entrarmos rápido...

Apesar de mudar sua face para uma feição de poucos amigos, pois considerou aquilo mais como uma ordem que ele tanto odiava receber, se levantou rapidamente...mas teve sérias conseqüências! Ao se levantar, suas asas abriram ao todo...uma das asas derrubou seis vasos que estavam no parapeito na sacada, quebrando-os logo de cara, e a outra asa bateu num "Chama Vento" que estava preso na parede, o desprendendo, derrubando-o e o quebrando também...ao presenciarem tanta destruição para uma pessoa só, as duas apenas ficam com uma cara de: "Ninguém merece!", com uma super gota na cabeça, enquanto o Anjo ali presente apenas sorria inocentemente, com uma gota na cabeça e com uma cara de: "Ops" estampada do rosto...

**Kai**: Ops, me desculpem! –ainda com um semblete de quem estava ferrado e com um sorriso inocente na face...

**Yami**: Errr...esqueça! Venha... –ela e Debby apenas abriram caminho para o Anjo passar pela porta, rumo a sala...bom, esse era o plano, até ele ficar preso na porta! Ao tentar passar pela porta, suas asas, já que são enormes, ficaram presas do lado de fora, o prendendo na porta sem poder entrar e muito menos sair daquela situação!

As garotas apenas presenciaram aquela cena cômica com uma gota mutante na cabeça, afinal...como um Anjo poderia ser tão desastrado? Bom, de qualquer maneira, algo precisavam fazer...delicadamente, elas o puxaram pelas asas fazendo o máximo para não machuca-lo, e logo o tiraram daquele aperto...mas suas atenções foram novamente viradas para...

**Candy**: Mas o que está havendo? Hoje é dia de fantasias? –dizia a loira, sentada no muro que separava sua casa da casa de suas amigas, logo pulou dali indo em direção a elas... rapidamente, a primeira coisa que foi fazer, foi tocar as asas com as mãos, as asas que até aquela hora ela considerava que eram de mentira pura...mas teve uma bela surpresa!- UM ANJO? –gritou ela...(já notaram como esse povo grita! Huahuahua )

Rapidamente, Debby e Yami taparam a boca de Candy com as mãos, implorando para que ela não mais gritasse, não naquele momento...

**Yami**: Por favor, quer que toda a cidade saiba disso? –implorou aflita...

**Debby**: Já não basta você Ter descoberto de penetra, não vamos chamar mais atenção por aqui vai...isso já está embaraçoso! –implorou também...Candy apenas concordou com a cabeça e elas destamparam sua boca...

A loira continuava incrédula...Um Anjo bem na sua frente, era realmente a coisa mais estranha que já lhe aconteceu em toda sua vida, sinceramente! As garotas lhe explicaram o porque da confusão e ela logo parou para pensar...

**Candy**: Se você é mesmo um Anjo...você não consegue guardar suas asas dentro do corpo? –perguntou ela de uma maneira afirmativa, dirigindo-se para o garoto...Ele por sua vez, apenas fitou o céu, apoiou o queixo com o dedo indicador, pensou um pouco e logo voltou a fita-las com cara de que havia descoberto a cura para a burrice...(algo impossível)

**Kai**: É mesmo...eu tinha esquecido! –Candy apenas sorriu para ele com uma gota enorme na cabeça, enquanto as outras duas ali caíram de costas no chão com uma gota realmente mutante na cabeça...

Logo foram interrompidos...

**Dida**: Mas o que ainda fazem aqui fora? Ah, oi Candy-san! Vamos gente, o chá já está pronto... –ao dizer isso, todos concordaram com a cabeça e Candy apenas acenou como um "Olá"! O Anjo ficou numa posição reta, fechou os olhos, e uma luz azulada contornou suas asas, as quais desapareceram rapidamente, sobrando apenas algumas plumas que ficaram a cair no chão...

Sim! Aquilo era mesmo incrível! Todas ficaram impressionadas, claro, mas logo acordaram do transe e se dirigiram para a sala!

Dida mostrou um assento ao seu lado no sofá para Kai sentar-se, e assim ele fez, logo depois depositando em suas mãos uma xícara de chá doce...ele ficou apenas a fitar aquela xícara e a sentir aquele doce cheiro que dela vinha, mas logo voltou seus olhos para as garotas que pegavam chá para si mesmas e alguns biscoitos, e intrigado apenas perguntou de forma inocente...

**Kai**: O que eu faço com isso? O que é chá? –ele perguntou de forma tão inocente, que as garotas mal puderam acreditar...apenas uma gota pairava na cabeça de cada uma, e uma interrogação na cabeça do inocente Anjo...

**Candy**: Aff...como pode ser um Anjo se nem ao menos sabe o que é um simples chá doce? –perguntou ela ao garoto, com um sorriso sarcástico...

**Kai**: Porque eu nunca vim a Terra, baka! –rebateu ele irritado...

**Candy**: Me chamou de Baka? Ora seu... –ela já ia se levantando para dar uns merecidos cascudos naquele Anjo que se mostrou realmente mal criado, o que o deixou com alguns arrepios na espinha, mas foi impedida pela amiga que se sentara ao seu lado...

**Yami**: Matte! Tenha calma, Candy-san... –tentou ela acalmar a amiga, puxando-a de volta para o sofá pelas mãos...a loira apenas se sentou de volta, virando a cara e visivelmente irritada...

**Debby**: Não ligue para a Candy-san, Kai-kun...ela é meio esquentadinha!

**Candy**: EU? –perguntou ela intrigada...

**Dida**: Gente, olha a confusão...já é quase meia-noite! Não queremos que algum vizinho venha reclamar...e, aposto que a Hinata-sama está dormindo e nem sabe que você está aqui né Candy-san? E acho que você não quer que ela acorde... –disse a garota, com cara de sono como sempre, seguido de um outro bocejo!

**Candy**: Tá, tá...mas que coisa!

**Debby**: Bem, Kai-kun, eu vou lhe explicar...Chá é uma bebida preparada através da infusão de certas ervas de jardim, com água quente! Dependendo da erva, podemos ficar com sono, e até mesmo relaxar os músculos, apenas bebendo esse liqüido! –sorriu após explicar!

**Kai**: Entendi...bem... –ele virou a xícara na boca, bebendo tudo num só gole... ao acabar, ele apenas olhou para a Dida que se encontrava ao seu lado, com os olhos "brilhando" e pedindo por mais chá, como se fosse uma criança inocente que acabara de provar seu primeiro e mais delicioso sorvete em toda sua vida...

**Dida**: Ah, mas é claro Anjinho... –ela apenas lhe serviu mais uma xícara de chá, enquanto uma gota formava-se em sua cabeça...

Uns segundos depois, quando ele já estava na quarta xícara de chá, Yami o interrompeu...

**Yami**: Matte! Se você é um Anjo...como nunca veio para a Terra? Afinal os Anjos vem para cá para protegerem os humanos que lhe foram destinados... –agora todas ficaram estáticas! Realmente o que Yami acabara de falar fazia sentido, isso estava muito estranho... significava que tinha algo de muito estranho nesse Anjo...

**Kai**: Errr...bem, vou lhes explicar! –largou a xícara na mesa de centro que havia a sal frente e engoliu seco- ...na verdade eu...

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Para quem não sabe:_**

_**Matte:** Espere_

_**Baka: **Idiota_

* * *

**Oiew...o primeiro capitulo já está aí! Afinal, eu o fiz junto com as Notas da Autora...XDDD bom, deixando isso de lado...sorry, mas essa foi uma festa apenas para as personagens meninas, tirando o Kai que é o personagem principal, mas logo vocês garotos também aparecem nela...XDDD questão de paciência...u.u Bem, espero que tenham gostado e aguardem o próximo capitulo: "Segredos de um Anjo"!**

**Agora, falem a verdade...já imaginaram o Kai como um Anjo atrapalhado? Eu que não...XDDD mas já vou avisando que a personalidade dele vai mudar muito nessa fic, não será igual no anime...mas mesmo assim não deixará de ser rebelde, confiante e "convencido"! Bom, é só e espero reviews...u.u**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	3. Cap2 Os Segredos de um Anjo

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 2: Os segredos de um Anjo!**

Todas o olhavam pacientemente esperando uma resposta, mas parecia que o jovem Anjo tinha empacado no meio do ponto, pois nada falava, o que já estava deixando-as bravas...

**Candy**: AFF...vai ficar aí sem falar nada? Fala logo ô "anjinho"... –disse ela já irritada, o encarando e de forma sarcástica...

**Dida**: Calma Candy-san...aff digo eu! –disse ela com uma gota enorme na cabeça, seguido de mais um bocejo...

**Kai**: Calma...não me apressem! –disse ela já desesperado, acho que estava com medo de apanhar da Candy, por causa de sua demora...respirou fundo- Eu sou...um Anjo rebelde!

**Elas**: Um Anjo rebelde? –perguntaram-no confusas e intrigadas...como assim rebelde? Era por isso que ele nunca tinha vindo a Terra? Quando parecia que ele finalmente ia responder mais essa pergunta, tomaram um baita susto...

**Fire**: Eu ouvi direito? UM ANJO REBELDE? –gritou ele, na frente da porta dos fundos que dá para a sala, ligada a sacada onde tudo começou...as garotas apenas puderam...

**Elas**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritar de susto, e o Anjo apenas pôde tapar os ouvidos o mais forte que conseguiu, se não coitado, ia ficar surdo na hora..._(Tô falando que esse povo só grita...u.u huahuahua)_

**Debby**: Ah não...mais um que descobriu sobre o Anjo! Isso aqui está virando carnaval...

**Yami**: E a minha casa está virando a "Casa da Mãe Joana"...tá ficando sem espaço já! –afirmou ela com uma imensa gota na cabeça... -.-V

**Dida**: Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui Fire? Você não deveria estar dormindo?

**Fire**: Deveria, sim... mas eu estava quase pegando no sono, quando ouvi a Candy gritar e antes eu tinha ouvido um monte de coisas se quebrarem, aí levantei para ver o que estava acontecendo, e pela janela vi esse garoto...achei que fosse brincadeira, mas aí decidi vir aqui confirmar! –disse ele meio que de contragosto, pois estava morrendo de sono, na verdade...

**Candy**: Ai, a tia Hinata-sama nos mata se nos encontrar aqui...imagina então se ela souber que ele é um Anjo...aff ! –disse ela já desesperada, quase arrancando os cabelos só de imaginar as broncas que iria levar!

O Anjo apenas observava tudo, muito confuso e inocente, pelo visto a coisa estava brava, mas ele nem sabia o porque disso...as garotas rapidamente explicaram tudo ao Fire, que ficou paralisado com o que ouviu...aquilo era praticamente impossível, ele mal pôde acreditar, se as garotas não tivessem falado para ele que viram com os próprios olhos o Anjo guardando as asas...o garoto teve que se sentar para poder raciocinar melhor, aquilo tudo foi um tremendo choque para ele, mas logo se acalmou...

**Dida**: Agora que você está mais calmo, que tal beber um pouco de chá?

**Fire**: Ah claro, obrigado Dida-san! –disse ele sorrindo, pegou um xícara e sentiu o doce aroma daquele líqüido que ali era depositado...o Anjo apenas ficou observando aquela cena, ou talvez só o chá, enquanto eles começaram a conversar...

**Yami**: Então, o que acha que devemos fazer? –perguntou ela aquele que acabara de chegar, praticamente, e um pouquinho corada, mas como estava meio escuro, pois só os abajures estavam acesos na sala, ninguém percebeu...bom, talvez apenas alguém, ou algo!

**Fire**: E eu é que sei? Bom, eu sei lá sabe...acho que devemos deixar isso entre nós apenas, a não ser que vocês queiram que todos descubram! –nesse momento, suas ultimas palavras despertaram o Anjo, que rapidamente interrompeu...

**Kai**: NÃO! Ninguém mais pode saber...eu estou até achando que já tem gente demais sabendo! –ele parecia, realmente, desesperado...

**Debby**: Mas, porque todo esse desespero hein Kai? –ela parecia intrigada e curiosa...o.O

**Kai**: Eu disse...eu sou um Anjo rebelde! Lá no "céu" as coisas eram muito monótonas, e eu nunca fui bom em ajudar os humanos, por isso nunca aceitei nenhuma missão aqui na Terra...

**Yami**: Por isso que você disse nunca estivera aqui antes... o.o

**Kai**: Exato...por isso eu fugi de lá e vim para cá, não quero voltar para lá! Eu odeio viver lá, é tudo tão sem emoção, e nós Anjos inferiores apenas recebemos ordens do plano superior... –disse ele meio irritado, cerrando o punho...

**Dida**: Anjos Inferiores? Plano Superior? Fala dos Arcanjos? –perguntou ela, e como sempre, logo depois vindo um bocejo...

**Kai**: É, eles mesmos...são uns chatos que só sabem dar ordens! Por isso não quero voltar para lá, então as pessoas nem podiam saber que sou "isso"...mas agora vocês já sabem né! –desanimou

**Candy**: Calma, também não é algo tão ruim assim...não vamos contar para ninguém... a não ser...

**Debby**: A não ser...? –todos olharam a loira, intrigados, e muito curiosos...

**Candy**: Ora, temos que contar para o resto da turma...o.O vocês estavam pensando em guardar segredo deles? ¬ ¬

**Dida**: É verdade...vamos contar então apenas para o Ray, Tyson, Max e Hiromi! Eles nos ajudarão a cuidar do Anjo e também guardarão segredo, disso tenho certeza... –sorriu ela ao anjinho que agora os observavam com um sorriso, em forma de agradecimento...

**Debby**: Mas onde ele vai ficar?

**Yami**: Com o Ray e com o Tyson não, eles moram na Pensão Estudantil, lá tem muita gente... –disse ela meio desanimada e só imaginando a confusão que ia dar...

**Fire**: Em casa tem a minha mãe...ela iria achar tudo muito estranho! Não vai dar certo, então minha casa está fora de questão... –ele colocou a xícara ainda cheia em cima da mesa de centro, a qual logo desapareceu indo para as mãos do Anjo ao seu lado, entre ele e Dida... –hãn? Ei, meu chá...

Enquanto as garotas avaliavam a situação, a guerra se formou: bate o sino do primeiro round, Fire vs. Kai! Fire tenta pegar seu chá de volta, mas Kai apenas desvia com a xícara na mão bebendo alguns goles...e a briga continuava na mesma: Fire tentando pegar a xícara das mãos do Anjo, enquanto o mesmo apenas desviava tentando a qualquer custo beber o chá...quando, aleluia, a briga acaba! Acaba? Bom, acaba quando há um perdedor, mas dessa vez teve os dois saíram perdendo...o chá acabou por cair todinho nas vestes brancas do Anjo, e o Fire acabou sem beber nada!

Esse acontecimento chamou a atenção das garotas(aleluia irmão...¬ ¬), que os olharam incrédulas...como um cara daquela idade e um Anjo poderiam brigar por causa de um chá? Aff, essa ninguém merece! Aí vem bronca...

**Yami**: waaaaaaahhhhhh Vocês molharam o meu sofá! TOT –lamentava ela...

**Debby**: Aff, vocês vão Ter que limpar... –indagava a outra...

**Fire**: Mas...mas... –e ele apenas tentava rebater aquele castigo...

**Dida**: Amanhã se preparem para deixar esse sofá como novo... –ela apenas fuzilava com os olhos um Fire indignado e um Anjo confuso...

**Kai**: O que é limpar? –perguntou ele inocentemente, apenas vendo a seguir todos caírem se costas no chão, com uma imensa gota na cabeça...o único jeito, era explicar!

**Yami**: -se levantou e foi até o sofá- Isso é uma sujeira, um horror... –aponta ela para a mancha de chá- Limpar é quando a gente usa certos apetrechos, como detergentes, para tirar essa sujeira...

**Kai**: O que é detergente? –perguntou ele mais uma vez...

**Candy**: É um líqüido que não se pode beber, com um cheiro bom, que faz espuma e que possuí certos "ingredientes" que retira manchas! –explicou-lhe ela...

**Kai**: O que são ingredientes? –todos, mais uma vez, caíram no chão com mais umas gotas enormes na cabeça...como esse Anjo podia ser tão inocente assim?

**Yami**: Amanhã a gente lhe explica tudo que você quiser saber, mas mudando de assunto... enquanto vocês brincavam de 'Luta pelo Chá', a gente analisou tudo e chegamos a conclusão que... –interrompida foi...

**Candy**: Na casa do Max também não dá...ele mora num apartamento de apenas um quarto, afinal é só para ele mesmo!

**Dida**: E na casa da Hiromi também não...afinal ela mora com os pais dela!

**Debby**: Então decidimos que você vai ficar aqui...

**Fire**: Parece ser a única solução! –afirmou...

**Yami**: É sim, afinal tem um quarto sobrando... _(o maior da casa é dividido pelas Gêmeas, aí tem dois quartos menores do mesmo tamanho, um da Yami e outro até então vago...XD)_, e não será problema algum, já que a gente já sabe de tudo mesmo! –sorriu ela para o Anjo, todos afirmaram com a cabeça e o Anjo apenas sorriu de volta...

**Fire**: Bom, ele está todo sujo de chá...eu vou lá no meu quarto pegar algo para ele vestir, um pijama lá...já volto! –rapidamente, ele saiu pela sacada, pulou o muro, caiu no quintal da sua casa ralando os joelhos, foi para seu quarto e pegou um pijama cinza com detalhes pretos que ele não mais usava...ao voltar pulou o muro para a casa das garotas, pulou a sacada, cortou o dedo com um dos cacos de vidro de um dos vasos quebrados e finalmente chegou na sala... –Pronto, aqui está...pode ficar para você! –disse ele entregando o pijama nas mãos do Anjo...

**Kai**: Errr...Arigatou! –agradeceu...

**Debby**: Já está bem tarde, não acham? –ela perguntou olhando para o relógio da sala...

**Dida**: Vai dar duas horas da manhã já... –depois de dizer isso, rapidamente, Yami deu um pulo do sofá, parecendo desesperada...

**Yami**: aaaaahhhhh está tarde mesmo...e eu ainda não terminei meu relatório musical para depois de amanhã... T-T –lamentou, coitada!

**Fire**: Calma, amanhã é Domingo...amanhã de noite você termina! –aconselhou- Bom, vem Candy...vamos embora, antes que a minha mãe acabe por acordar de repente...

**Candy**: Certo...boa noite pessoal! –ela e Fire se dirigiram para fora, após se despedirem de todos, e Debby apenas foi até a sacada avisa-los, antes que eles pulassem o muro de volta...

**Debby**: Ah, amanhã vamos nos encontrar aqui com o resto do pessoal para falar sobre o Anjo e tal...e Fire, amanhã você vai limpar o sofá, não se esquece! Tchau! –ela voltou para dentro, trancando a porta da sacada, logo depois de ouvir um resmungo do Fire e uma risada da Candy, que voltaram para casa...

**Dida**: Eu vou colocar essas coisas na cozinha e vou voltar a dormir... –ela pegou as xícaras, os biscoitos e o bule de chá, levando-os para a cozinha, largando tudo na mesa, logo depois subindo as escadas e indo para seu quarto!

**Debby**: Eu estou indo também...Boa noite Kai-kun e Yami-san! –ela apenas acenou para os dois, e se dirigiu para o quarto que dividia com a irmã...

**Yami**: Venha Kai, eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto... –ela o pegou pela mão, subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto que agora seria dele... um quarto simples, mas já com móveis em seu devido lugar... –Agora é só você se trocar, deitar naquela cama, com a cabeça no travesseiro e se cobre com a coberta, se estiver com calor não precisa... –sorriu

**Kai**: Entendi...mas como é que eu me troco? –uma gota imensa surgiu na cabeça da jovem, que corou de leve...mas logo saiu de seu transe

**Yami**: É simples, tire essa roupa que está vestindo agora, e coloque essa... primeiro a calça, depois a blusa...entendeu? –ainda com aquela gota...

**Kai**: Ah sim, entendi... –ele já ia se despindo, quando foi parado pela jovem...

**Yami**: O que está fazendo? Não na minha frente... –ela corou violentamente, ele, pelo contrário, já se encontrava sem a camisa de suas vestimentas brancas, e apenas a olhou intrigado...

**Kai**: Mas porque não?

**Yami**: Simples, você é menino...eu sou menina! Garotos não se trocam ou ficam despidos na frente das garotas, e vice-versa... somente os casados fazem isso!

**Kai**: Mas porque? Õ.õ

**Yami**: Ora, porque é uma falta de respeito...algo impróprio! Depois eu te explico, mas nunca fique nu na frente de alguma garota...tá bem?

**Kai**: Tá, que seja... –disse ela ainda confuso

**Yami**: Bom, já que eu já lhe expliquei tudo que precisava, eu agora vou dormir... Boa noite e durma bem!

**Kai**: Boa noite... –apenas sorriu para a jovem, que acenou para ele e se retirou do quarto rapidamente...ele, por sua vez, ficou ali olhando para o quarto pensando em todas as explicações que recebera, inúteis, pensava ele...pois nada entendera mesmo!

**Yami**: "É, amanhã será um longo dia...ai ai!" –pensou a garota, no corredor, se dirigindo para seu quarto, finalmente, depois de toda aquela confusão...amanhã teriam que fazer muita coisa!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Yooo minna! \o\ aí está o segundo capitulo, e o terceiro logo logo sai também... XDDD bom, espero que estejam a gostar da fic...o.o e, bem(XD), não foi dessa vez que todos apareceram...mas aguardem! No próximo capitulo: "Muita confusão e vamos as compras!", os personagens que faltam vão todos aparecer, assim espero...**

**E, aff vamos falar sério...o Kai tá inocente até demais nisso aqui! XPPP**

**E, Hikari-Hilary-Chan, obrigada pela Review! É um prazer ter você como personagem da fic, e espero que continues a acompanhar isso aqui e a gostar... aceito qualquer sugestão...o.O'' huahuahua**

**Beijos...Yami! E aguardo mais reviews...¬ ¬**


	4. Cap3 Muitas confusões e vamos as compras

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 3: Muitas cinfusões e vamos as compras!**

Já na manhã seguinte, tudo parecia calmo...bem, quase tudo...

**Debby**: Vamos Fire...pode limpar isso aí mais rápido...vai, vai, vai! –comandava ela feito um sargento, que estava a frente de um de seus soldados, para Fire que estavas a sofrer com aquela situação... –Tire essa mancha todinha agora! –irritada...

**Fire**: Nhaaaa... Calma aí! Eu estou fazendo o máximo que consigo poxa... –dizia ele, enquanto esfregava o sofá sujo de chá, da noite anterior, com várias esponjas lá no quintal dos fundos, exposto ao sol, vestindo apenas uma bermuda estilo praia, de cor azul...

**Dida**: Aff...mas que gritaria! –dizia ela entediada enquanto varria os vasos quebrados do quintal dos fundos, que haviam sido quebrados por aquele Anjo...

Enquanto isso, o Anjo era rodeado pela presença de Ray, que fazia cada pergunta, Hiromi, que estava segurando um pequeno bloco de papel e anotando tudo que o confuso Anjo ali presente falava sobre o "Plano Celeste", e Max e Tyson apenas escutavam e o analisavam ainda chocados pelo fato dele ser um Anjo, mesmo depois das garotas e do Fire terem lhe explicado tudo desde o começo...

**Candy**: Tá, mas o que vamos fazer agora? –ela dizia, assim que mal acabara de pular o muro para a casa das garotas...

**Max**: Como assim amor? –perguntou ele meio intrigado, abraçando a namorada e dando-lhe um pequeno selinho...

**Candy**: Bom... –ela ia começar a explicar, mas...

**Kai**: Porque vocês dois tocaram os lábios um do outro com o próprio? –perguntou ele curioso, sem notar o silêncio que ali pairava pelo local, tendo apenas aqueles que ali estavam com uma gota enorme pairando em sua cabeça!

**Dida**: Max e Candy são namorados...o que eles acabaram de fazer chama-se beijo! Existem dois tipos de beijos: "o selo", que foi esse que eles deram, que apenas tocam os lábios um do outro de leve e tem o "beijo de língua", que é quando o beijo é mais profundo, envolvendo também a língua de cada um... entendeu? –ela explicou-lhe calmamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal que existe, deixando apenas seus colegas ao redor intrigados com a tamanha calma assustadora da garota...

**Kai**: Não sei se entendi bem... –ele apenas fitou o céu, pensando...

Dida: Vem cá, eu vou te mostrar como é!

**Kai**: Hãn? –ele viu-a se aproximar lentamente dele, enquanto a cada passo escutava a explicação...

**Dida**: Você fecha os olhos e entreabre os lábios, preparando-se para o beijo... –ela fez exatamente isso, sendo imitada pelo Anjo a sua frente, quando estavam a ponto de se beijarem...

**Tyson**: EPAAAAA! MAS O QUE É ISSO? –ele rapidamente afastou os dois pelos ombros, lançando olhares fuzilantes para o pobre Anjo que ficou boiando...

**Kai**: Errr...ela só ia me mostrar como é um beijo! –ele tentou explicar a situação, que pelo visto tinha piorado...

**Tyson**: NEM PENSAR! Nem pense em beijar minha Dida...¬ ¬

**Kai**: Porque não posso beijar a Dida-san? O Max-san acabou de beijar a Candy... –ele disse indignado, sem saber o motivo de tal coisa...

**Yami**: Calma Kai-kun! Isso é simples... –disse ela aparecendo na sacada, apoiando-se no parapeito, de frente para o pessoal que estava envolvida nessa confusão...

**Kai**: Então me explica... o.o

**Yami**: Beijo é uma forma de carinho, afeto e amor trocado pelos namorados, noivos e casados... somente esse tipo de gente faz isso!

**Kai**: Namorados? Noivos? Casados? o.O –perguntou ele com três interrogações na cabeça!

**Yami**: Namorados são duas pessoas que se amam e ficam juntas, tipo a Candy e o Max! Noivos é o estágio anterior ao "casados", quem fica noivo, fica depois de namorar, e antes de casar, tornando-se um casal...casados, seria o termo certo? –sorriu

**Kai**: Aff...para mim descobrir como é um beijo aqui eu vou Ter que arranjar uma namorada? Que difícil, credo... –disse ele desanimado com a situação

**Ray**: A não ser se você encontrar alguém que não tenha namorado, que seja mesmo solteiro, e lhe "ensine" a beijar... –sorriu ele malicioso

Logo Fire e Debby se dirigiram até os outros, deixando o sofá já limpo secando ao sol, e é claro já começaram a boiar, afinal acabaram de se intrometer no papo...

**Debby**: O que houve? –disse ela indo para o lado do namorado, Ray, que a abraçou pela cintura...

**Ray**: O Kai tá querendo umas aulas de beijo...

**Debby**: Ui...a coisa está quente aqui então! –ela sorriu maliciosamente para o Anjo, que ficou sem entender nada...

**Fire**: Não, é o sol mesmo... –disse ele sarcástico, dirigindo-se para Debby, que apenas o fuzilou com os olhos, após ouvir um pequeno riso vindo de seu namorado...

**Tyson**: Bom, arrume qualquer uma para lhe ensinar a beijar...mas fique longe da minha Dida, hein ô Anjo! –o fuzilou com os olhos, da pior maneira possível...

**Dida**: Aff...vá Tyson, eu só estava sendo uma boa amiga para ele ensinando-lhe como se beija...como você é chato! –ela virou o rosto, fingindo estar irritada, deixando o rapaz indignado...

**Max**: É fácil ora...alguém aqui sem namorado para lhe ensinar isso! –assim que ele terminou de falar, todos olharam para a Hiromi, que corou de leve, virando a cara irritada...

**Hiromi**: Nem vem que não tem...eu tô fora! Vocês sabem que eu já gosto de alguém... –todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça, parecendo desanimados, até que na mente deles algo pareceu brotar...rapidamente todos levantaram seus rostos, se entreolharam e olharam fixamente para..

**Yami**: O que foi? –com uma gota enorme na cabeça, já sabendo o que vinha por aí...

**Dida**: Vai lá Yami, é a chance que vocêdar o primeiro beijinho... –todos sorriram para ela maliciosamente, e ela apenas tentou resistir aos puxões que faziam no seu braço, levando-a até o Anjinho...

**Debby**: Vem logo Yami... –puxando-a por um dos braços.

**Ray**: Para de resistir...seja uma boa amiga e ensine-o o que é beijo! –puxando-a pelo outro braço...-.-

**Yami**: Eu não quero beijar ele...mas que coisa! –já era tarde demais, eles os aproximaram o máximo que puderam, até Fire dar um "empurrão" na jovem, que acabou por tropeçar, tocando os lábios do Anjo a sua frente, num simples selo que logo virou um beijo mais sério...

Todos apenas observavam sorrindo maliciosamente, até...

**Fire**: Os dois fazem um casal perfeito! –essas palavras, apenas a "acordaram", fazendo-a romper rapidamente o beijo...baixou o rosto, com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos, cerrou o punho e apenas...

**Yami**: Nunca mais façam isso...MAS QUE DROGA! –gritou ela, antes de calmamente voltar para dentro da casa, indo direto para seu quarto, trancando-se no mesmo!

**Hiromi**: O que deu nela afinal? –perguntou intrigada olhando para seus amigos...

**Dida**: Vai ver é frescura...

**Debby**: Ou algo mais sério!

**Max**: Vocês acham? –curioso...

**Candy**: Vai ver ela também gosta de alguém, apesar de nunca Ter falado nada...

**Kai**: Ou talvez ela simplesmente não goste de mim... –disse ele abaixando o rosto, com uma expressão meio triste e, de certa forma, desapontada...

**Ray**: Besteira, vai ver foi o fato de a termos obrigado a isso! Ela não queria beijar...

**Tyson**: É, é o mais provável...

**Dida**: Se tivesse me deixado beijar o Kai, isso não teria acontecido...baka! –disse ela dirigindo-se a Tyson, que se encontrava ao seu lado, atualmente com uma bela de uma gota gigante na cabeça...

**Fire**: Talvez apenas devemos deixa-la um pouco sozinha...

**Ray**: Também acho! Então, o que faremos enquanto isso? –olhou para os amigos...

**Candy**: Precisamos comprar roupas para o Kai-kun né! Vamos ao Shopping...o/

As garotas logo se animaram todas, convencendo os meninos e partindo rapidamente para o Shopping...

Pararam em umas 80 lojas naquele lugar...comprando roupas não só para o Anjo, mas para si mesmos...uma verdadeira farra! Mas que não durou muito tempo, afinal era Domingo, e o Shopping dali fechava mais cedo naquela tarde...e isso já estava ocorrendo, na verdade! Se apressaram e voltaram para casa...chegando lá, ainda na casa de Yami...

**Kai**: Nossa, compramos muita coisa... –disse ele olhando para as milhares de sacolas que carregava, inclusive seus amigos...

**Candy**: É verdade! –disse ela com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade

**Max**: Bom, eu já vou embora porque parece que vai chover... –disse ele olhando para o céu, e realmente estava certo! O céu agora se encontrava escuro, com muitas nuvens de chuva se formando em massa...

**Tyson**: Eu hein! Tô me mandando, até mais... –disse ele logo pegando suas coisas e indo para casa!

**Ray**: Ei Tyson, espera por mim...até mais gente! –deu um selo na namorada e seguiu o amigo rapidamente...

**Max**: Eu tenho muitos deveres para fazer, por isso estou indo...tchau gente e tchau amor! –também dando um selo na namorada, logo depois partindo...

Eles se encontravam no portão da frente da casa daquela que agora não se encontrava junto a eles...

**Fire**: Vamos Candy! –ele se virou indo para casa, acompanhado da prima que o seguia e acenava como forma de adeus para suas amigas...

**Debby**: Venha Hiromi, entre e tome algo com a gente...

**Dida**: É, para variar um pouco, vamos lhe tirar da rotina de apenas estudos! –sorriu

**Hiromi**: Hehe, claro que sim garotas! –ela sorriu de volta, aceitando o convite e entrando... chegando lá apenas se sentou em um dos sofás, enquanto Debby trazia para dentro o sofá que lá fora estava secando, e Dida trazia algo para elas comerem...ficaram lá apenas conversando, sem ao menos perceberem a falta do Anjo que não se encontrava ali...

Ele subiu lentamente as escadas, parando em frente a uma certa porta, a qual estava apenas encostada de leve...abriu-a meio receoso, percorrendo seus olhos pelo quarto, parando-os sob uma certa garota sentada em posição de lótus em sua cama...

**Kai**: Ya...mi... –chamou sua atenção, apenas sussurrando seu nome...a garota nada fez, não se moveu nem o olhou, continuou ali parada, cabisbaixa...

O Anjo se aproximou dela, fechando a porta atrás de si...aproximou-se da cama, sentando de frente para a garota, imitando sua posição de lótus!

**Kai**: Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas também não precisa ficar assim... –disse ele, também cabisbaixo...a garota rapidamente levantou seus olhos, fitando-o incrédula...

**Yami**: Não...eu não tenho nada contra você, não é culpa sua, eu que sou boba mesmo! –sorriu ela, aliviando a tensão sentida pelo jovem...

Ele apenas sorriu de volta, como se dissesse "Que bom!", até observar um certo colar no pescoço da jovem a sua frente, sorrindo...

**Kai**: Isso é...porque carrega isso consigo? Sabia que Pentagramas com sua ponta principal virada para baixo, aponta para o Inferno, simbolizando o mal e o Demônio? –perguntou ele, indignado e segurando aquele pingente em mãos...

**Yami**: Eu sei...mas eu não me importo! Porque achas mais que me chamar de Bruxa Gótica? –sorriu...

**Kai**: O que é gótica? –perguntou, fitando-a deixando o colar de lado...

**Yami**: Vou lhe explicar... Gótico é um tipo de estilo de vida, aquelas pessoas que possuem em sua vida a paixão pelo preto, trevas, escuridão, demônios, e nada mais nada menos que rock, são chamados de Góticos...e eu sou assim, sou gótica! –ela sorriu, tendo seu sorriso correspondido por um dado pelo Anjo a si...

**Kai**: Entendi...mas, agora quero lhe falar... –ficou sério de repente... o.O

**Yami**: Errr...o que foi?

**Kai**: A gente foi no Shopping, aprendi bastante coisa lá que eles me explicaram e também comprei bastante roupas... e fiquei a observar todos!

**Yami**: Parece que se divertiu... –sorriu

**Kai**: Ah, sim, claro! –sorriu de volta- Mas eu fiquei observando o Fire e a Hiromi... quando ela está perto dele, ela age diferente...age do mesmo modo que você age quando está perto do Fire! Então... –aquela afirmativa deixou a garota estática, nada fez, nada falou, apenas abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo... como ela podia sorrir mesmo nessa situação? Percebeu o desconforto da mesma, demonstrando em seu olhar...achou melhor mudar de assunto rápido e conseguiu a chance perfeita...viu um pedaço de papel nas mãos da jovem que o deixou curioso...- O que é isso? –desse-lhe pegando o papel e lendo o que nele continha...

**Yami**: Eu faço faculdade de música...quero muito ser cantora e compositora! O trabalho que eu havia falado que tinha que terminar até amanhã, é esse aí...amanhã haverá uma apresentação teste com os alunos da minha sala...devemos cantar uma música que nós mesmos escrevemos! Essa aí eu que escrevi... –continuou e sorrir-lhe...

**Kai**: A letra é muito bonita...mas o que é faculdade?

**Yami**: É um tipo de curso, onde nós aprendemos sobre o que queremos fazer depois que o terminarmos... –continuou a sorrir...

Ele sentiu algo estranho...como ela podia sorrir tão lindamente mesmo estando sofrendo? Espere! Lindamente? Mas de onde vieram tais pensamentos absurdos...não podia estar tendo qualquer tipo de sentimento, afinal, anjos não tem a permissão para sentir...anjos não sentem...a não que...será? Mas que droga...tinha que tirar logo esses pensamentos da cabeça, portanto decidiu continuar com a conversa...

**Kai**: Entendi...sabe, todos já e explicaram algo, mas as suas explicações, não sei, parecem as que mais fácil eu entendo! –sorriu ele abertamente, fazendo a garota corar de leve com o comentário...logo percebeu o que havia falado...aff, mas isso seria um jeito de agrada-la? Isso não estava correto, tinha algo errado...com ele! Sabia que não podia estar sentindo, o que estava sentindo...

**Yami**: Fico feliz em saber disso! –mais uma vez ela sorriu...aquele sorriso!

Novamente ele ficou em silêncio, apenas pensando o quanto o sorriso dela era bonito... epa, de novo isso não! Mas que saco...

**Kai**: Você...o que você achou de me beijar? –mas o que havia dado nele para fazer tal pergunta? –Sabe, eu gostei...é bom beijar!

**Yami**: Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo, não sei o que dizer, não tenho a que compara-lo, mas, de certa forma, eu também gostei... –ela corou violentamente, mas não percebeu o rubor subir pela face do Anjo...

Para ele, aquilo só podia significar que ele tinha chances...Chances? Sim! Agora admitia, aquilo estava e era errado, quase impossível...mas tinha certeza que...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Yooo gente! Ai está..eu achei esse capitulo tosco, naum gostei, mas vcs q dêem sua opinião...i.i não percam or próximo capitulo! (do qaul ainda não pensei num nome beleza!XD)**

**Valew a Debizinha de Caprocórnio pela review...espero que continue acompanhando e que goste de sua personagem!**

**E Firekai, mais uma vez obrigada pela Review...o/**

**Beijos...Yami! REVIEWSSS! XDDD**


	5. Cap4 O início de um sofrimento

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 4: O início de um sofrimento...**

Naquela manhã, ele ficou apenas sentado em sua cama, olhando para a janela a sua frente, em seu quarto, pensando na conversa que tivera ontem com a garota...realmente aquilo estava muito errado! Logo sua atenção foi desviada para alguém que...

**Dida**: KAI! Venha logo, o café da manhã já está pronto... –chamou-o num grito! Ele logo se levantou, saindo de seu transe, e já arrumado, descendo rapidamente as escadas indo até a cozinha...

**Kai**: Já estou aqui... –sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez rapidamente, ao observar a confusão que o andar debaixo se encontrava...

Estava tudo, de certo modo, em seu devido lugar...mas nos sofás haviam bolsas, instrumentos, e as garotas estavam agitadas... estavam as três correndo, apressadas, de um lado para o outro...até comendo com pressa...

**Elas**: Ohayo! –apenas disseram para ele, sem encara-lo, parecendo realmente ocupadas e com muita pressa, o que o deixou mais confuso ainda...

**Kai**: Errr...Ohayo Shoujo! –ele se sentou em seu devido "canto", na mesa de jantar, onde logo elas se sentaram também e já foram logo se servindo rapidamente...- Porque estão com tanta pressa?

**Debby**: Hoje é Segunda-feira...

**Dida**: Dia de ir para a faculdade! –disse, logo depois continuando a comer o mais rápido que pôde... _(vai engasgar... u.u! Huahuahua)_

**Yami**: Por isso...não queremos chegar atrasadas né! –ela sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta, voltando a comer...

O café da manhã transcorreu normalmente, bem, nem tanto...afinal do jeito que elas comiam, apressadas, era de dar medo e arrepios!

Logo que comeram, trataram de arrumar tudo na cozinha direito, e claro que o Anjo as ajudou, porque se isso não tivesse feito tinha apanhado...Quando a cozinha já estava em seu perfeito estado, ele apenas seguiu as garotas até a sala...onde...

**Dida**: Certo, aqui está as minhas melhores coleções de mangá, para você ler, como forma de passar o tempo...- disse ela mostrando uma três pilhas de mangá em cima da mesa de centro da sala... –Fique a vontade, leia quantos quiser...mas não os danifique senão morre!

**Kai**: Errr...o que é mangá?

**Dida**: -gota- Mangá são as famosas histórias em quadrinhos, de criação japonesa... essas aqui são todas as minhas coleções completas: Fruits Basket, Noir, Agent Aika, Serial Experiments Lain, Naruto, Saint Seiya, Angelic Layer, Iria, Ranma ½, Gall Force, Vampire Princess Miyu e a minha maior e favorita coleção de todas: Ghost In The Shell! Se danificar algum mangá meu, eu te esfolo...

**Kai**: Certo, certo... –tremendo de medo...

**Dida**: Vai Ter muita coisa com o que se distrair durante o tempo que não estivermos aqui... –sorriu gentilmente para ele, logo pegando sua mochila e colocando-a nas costas...

**Debby**: Aliás, não chegue perto e nem toque no fogão, na televisão, no rádio, no DVD, e em qualquer outro aparelho eletrônico... se tiver fome, tem algumas besteiras no armário que podem distrair seu estômago... –sorriu, também preparando-se para ir para a escola...

**Kai**: Mas o que eu são essas coisas?

**Yami**: Olha, Kai-kun, agora infelizmente não dá para lhe explicar...mas quando eu voltar, depois da apresentação, eu lhe explico tudinho! Mas não toque em nada que seja ligado na tomada...está bem? –sorriu ela, pegando sua mochila e se dirigindo para a porta junto as amigas...Dida abriu a porta, e quando elas já estavam a partir...

**Kai**: É mesmo...hoje é sua apresentação! E eu não vou? –olhou com uma cara, como se fosse uma criança implorando por um brinquedo...

**Yami**: Depois da facul, eu vou voltar para me arrumar...todo o pessoal vai, por isso vamos aproveitar para te levar...tá bem? Sayonara! –ela disse, e logo as três já haviam saído de casa...

O dia transcorreu lento, o tempo inteiro...parecia que nunca ia chegar o minuto seguinte... Kai apenas ficou em casa entretido nos mangá, os quais achou alguns super interessantes... o bom era que eram coleções completas, assim não ficava na ansiedade!

Sem ele mal perceber, o fim da tarde já havia chegado e ele pôde ouvir as garotas entrando em casa, conversando animadas...

**Kai**: Ah, já voltaram... –disse ele fitando-as, sentado em um dos sofás, segurando a última edição, da última coleção que faltava ler...

**Dida**: Vejo que gostou dos mangá... –sorriu, logo se aproximando e avaliando tudo com cuidado, para certificar-se de que nada estava danificado... –E não danificou nada, muito bem! o/

O pobre Anjo apenas ficou com uma gota na cabeça, logo após observando Yami subir rapidamente as escadas...

**Kai**: Yami-san, você não ia me explicar o que é fogão, televisão, rádio e DVD?

**Yami**: Vou sim, deixe-me só tomar um banho antes...daqui aduas horas é a minha apresentação! Com licença... –logo ela subiu as escadas, e foi direto para o banheiro...

Alguns minutos depois, ela saiu enrolada em uma toalha e se dirigiu para seu quarto... onde quase morreu de susto...

**Yami**: KAI! O que está fazendo no meu quarto? –perguntou ela, dirigindo-se ao garoto que se encontrava sentado em sua cama...o qual corou violentamente quando a viu naquele "estado", sem saber o porque...

**Kai**: Você disse que ia me explicar...

**Yami**: Claro, depois que eu me arrumar...venha! –o puxou pela mão, levando-o para fora do quarto, de frente para sua porta... –Fique aqui, espere só alguns minutos! –ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, vendo a porta fechar-se logo em seguida...ficou olhando o movimento do corredor que era grande, afinal as gêmeas também estavam a se arrumar para a apresentação...

Alguns minutos depois, uns 10 mais ou menos...

**Yami**: Pronto, vem! –abriu a porta, encarando-o...ele entrou e sentou-se na cama, novamente, e corou ao olhar para ela: ela vestia um vestido longo preto, aberto atrás, segurado apenas pelas alças e com detalhes em prata...- Vou lhe explicar, tá? Kai?

Ele rapidamente acordou de seu transe...

**Kai**: Ah, sim? Ah, claro...me explique... –ele apenas prestou muita atenção em toda a explicação, e pareceu entender muito bem...a achava uma ótima "professora", pelo menos explicava tudo de uma maneira que ele pudesse entender facilmente...

**Yami**: Bom, e é isso...agora, pegue aquela roupa ali... –apontou para uma roupa masculina que havia em uma poltrona pequena que tinha em seu quarto... –Se estiver tudo bem para você, pode usa-la para ir a apresentação... –sorriu, logo depois colocando seu colar "negro" em seu pescoço, terminando em fim de se arrumar...

**Kai**: Está bem! –ele se levantou, pegou a roupa e foi para seu quarto arrumar-se...logo já estava pronto, desceu as escadas e encontrou-se com as garotas que o esperavam...

**Debby**: Pronto? Ótimo, vamos gente...a apresentação da Yami é em 30 minutos!

**Dida**: Calma, chegamos lá em apenas uns 10...sem problemas! –sorriu

**Yami**: Então vamos? –todos ali concordaram e finalmente partiram! No caminho, encontraram-se com o resto da turma...todos bem arrumados e, claro, contentes!

Mas, durante o caminho, quando estavam chegando a Universidade, Kai se dirigiu a Yami que se encontrava por último de todos...

**Kai**: E, sobre aquilo que a gente conversou ontem? O que vai fazer?

**Yami**: Não se preocupe...vou resolver tudo hoje mesmo, ou melhor, agora! –disse ela decidida, percebendo que já estavam no jardim da frente da Universidade...

Todos estavam se dirigindo para o Salão de Festas do local, onde ia ser feito toda a apresentação...enquanto Ray, Max e Candy apenas explicavam para o Anjo sobre os prédios dali...até que...

**Yami**: Hiromi, podemos conversar? A sós? –ela se pôs a frente da amiga, perguntando-lhe, a qual ficou meio confusa, mas logo aceitou...- Vão na frente, a gente já vai entrar!

**Candy**: Está bem...vamos gente! –logo todos entraram correndo, como se apostassem uma pequena corrida, coisa que normalmente ocorria entre as mais variadas brincadeiras do grupo, e isso os impediu de perceber a ausência de um certo Anjinho atrapalhado...

Yami e Hiromi dirigiram-se para a árvore mais alta do local, onde a garota de cabelos vermelhos pôde apreciar a Lua em todo seu glamur! Até que fora interrompida de seus pensamentos...

**Yami**: Você também gosta dele...porque não fala logo?

A garota de cabelos cor de fogo assustou-se com essa afirmação da amiga, seguida de uma pergunta um tanto embaraçosa... logo a olhou intrigada e rudemente corada...

**Hiromi**: Do que falas...Yami?

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Para quem não sabe:_**

_**Shoujo: **Garotas_

_**Sayonara: **Adeus_

_**Ohayo: **Bom Dia!_

* * *

**Yahoo! Bem gente, aí estah maisuma atualização...o.o espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...devo lhes informar que acho que a próxima atualizaçao vem só na terça-feira, sei lá porque, mas aí dá tempo de eu pensar no próximo capitulo e na escola...XPPP**

**Ah sim...valew por TODAS as reviews gente! Adoro vcs...e, que bom que estaum curtindo a fic...estou muito contente, valew mesmo!**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	6. Cap5 A Canção do Sofrimento

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 5: A Canção do sofrimento!**

Em casa, sua porta trancada, seu quarto em silêncio, e ela apenas ali...dentada sob sua cama, afogando-se em lágrimas, intensas lágrimas que apenas caíam sem nenhum consentimento...sua dor, seu sofrimento, naquele momento, estava todo sendo expelido de seu corpo, da forma mais dolorosa possível...

Apenas alguns sussurros eram escutados do lado de fora de seu quarto...

**Debby**: O que houve com ela? –preocupada...

**Dida**: Eu não sei...porque será que ela está chorando se tudo foi perfeito?

**Debby**: Pergunto o mesmo...o que fazemos? –dirigiu-se a irmã...

**Dida**: Ela pelo visto não está em condições de explicar-nos nada...é melhor deixarmos ela sozinha! Amanhã conversamos... –dirigiu-se para a irmã ao seu lado, que também se encontrava preocupada e apenas concordou com a cabeça...logo, as duas dirigiram-se para seu devido quarto, restando ali apenas o silêncio...e um Anjo!

Ele encontrava-se ali, quieto, em frente a porta daquela que agora se encontrava em prantos, cabisbaixo, deixando o silêncio dominar tudo...até que pensamentos culposos vieram a sua mente confusa...

**Kai**: "Eu não...não tinha idéia que...porque você foi fazer isso consigo mesma? É isso que chamam de amizade afinal? Um amigo é aquele que se sacrifica pelo outro? Porque justo aquilo?" –pensava ele, sentindo seu olhos lacrimejarem, ainda cabisbaixo, lembrando-se de tudo, tudo que havia ocorrido...naquela noite!

**oOoOoOoOo Song Flash Back oOoOoOoOo**

Ele apenas observou curioso as duas se afastarem, enquanto o resto do grupo dirigia-se para dentro... num movimento realmente rápido, abriu-lhe as suas glamurosas asas brancas, indo até ela, pousando no alto da árvore onde aquelas duas pararam sozinhas, para conversarem a pedido da morena... naquele momento, um mal pressentimento lhe invadia seu interior, o que fez com que ele nem ao menos tivesse preocupado se alguém havia o visto naquele momento...

Ficou apenas a escutar...

**Yami**: Você também gosta dele...porque não fala logo?

A garota de cabelos cor de fogo assustou-se com essa afirmação da amiga, seguida de uma pergunta um tanto embaraçosa... logo a olhou intrigada e rudemente corada...

**Hiromi**: Do que falas...Yami?

**Yami**: Ora, não se faças de tola...você não percebeu, mas eu SEI que você o ama...ama o Fire! –disse ela rapidamente, séria e fitando a amiga que corou mais ainda...

**Hiromi**: Bom...errr...Yami-san, não é bem assim sabe... –tentando fugir do assunto, mas sem sucesso e muito corada...

**Yami**: Vai em frente...demorou para você se declarar! –sorriu ela abertamente para a amiga, que se sentiu confortada por aquele sorriso, mas ainda sem entender bem...

**Hiromi**: Mas...não posso nada falar! Se sabes que o amo, deves saber que não serei correspondida... –abaixou o rosto, com um ar meio triste...

A morena, respirou fundo, e prontamente, esbouçando um lindo sorriso acolhedor, pondo-se a frente da amiga, encorajando-a...

**Yami**: Uma de minhas "habilidades" é perceber facilmente os sentimentos de todos ao meu redor...e eu sei... eu sei que ele também gosta de você! Eu sou sua amiga, e posso lhe assegurar disso...és correspondida, mas por apenas se ligar nos estudos nunca notou os olhares de Fire para cima de você...deveria aproveitar, não acha? –ainda sorrindo...

**Hiromi**: Yami...não sei se...

**Yami**: Durante a minha apresentação, o chame para conversar e se declare...depois que acabar a apresentação, quero ver vocês dois como namorados, senão vou ficar muito chateada com você viu? –disse ela sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma cara de quem parecia irritada, mesmo estando na cara de que era brincadeira...

**Hiromi**: Sim, obrigada... –ela sorriu gentilmente para a amiga a sua frente, que retribuiu sorrindo de volta... –Oh sim, sua apresentação já vai começar né?

**Yami**: Waaahhhhh...é verdade! Eu tinha até me esquecido...bom, vai lá com o Fire que eu vou para o palco...

**Hiromi**: Sim, até mais ver! –virou-se e se dirigiu a procura dele...Fire! Seguiria os conselhos da amiga, com toda a certeza...

Ele continuava ali, estaticamente estático, no mesmo lugar...como ela conseguia disfarçar o que sentia tão facilmente? Mesmo sendo sofrimento... não pôde terminar seus pensamentos, a viu seguindo em direção a entrada do tal salão, indo para o palco...decidiu seguir a garota cabelos de fogo, para ver o que, afinal, iria acontecer...mesmo que já soubesse!

Lá estavam eles...agora sozinhos, a pedido da menina! Ambos sérios, sem nada a falar, apenas fitando-se, sendo que ela se encontrava extremamente corada com aquela situação...Até que começou aquilo que ele estava a perder...a música, que rapidamente pôde decifrar sua letra...

**_I walk a lonely road_**

_(Caminho em uma estrada deserta)_

**_The only one that I have ever known_**

_(A única coisa que eu irei conhecer)_

**_Don't know where it goes_**

_(Não sei aonde vai dar)_

**_But it's home to me and I walk alone_**

_(Mas é um lar para mim e caminho sozinho)_

**_I walk this empty street_**

_(Caminho nessa rua vazia)_

**_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_**

_(Na Avenida Dos Sonhos Quebrados)_

**_When the city sleeps_**

_(Onde a cidade descansa)_

**_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

_(E sou a única, e caminho sozinha...)_

**_I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a..._**

_(Eu caminho sozinha, eu caminho sozinha...eu caminho sozinha, eu caminho s...)_

**Fire**: A apresentação dela acabou de começar...não quer ir assistir? –disse ele, tentando a todo custo cortar aquele silêncio horrível...

**Hiromi**: Não posso... –o encarou, o qual ficou meio confuso e ao mesmo tempo levemente corado, pelo olhar penetrante lançado a si pela garota a sua frente...

**Fire**: Mas...porque? –perguntou-a

**Hiromi**: Yami me fez prometer, que não iria ir ver a apresentação dela, sem antes te dizer que... que eu... errr... –procurava ela as palavras certas...sem saber que aquilo resumia-se em apenas três palavras pequenas!

**Fire**: Que você...? –e ele foi ficando cada vez mais corado...

**Hiromi**: Que eu... –respirou fundo, e o encarou totalmente rubra- Que eu te amo...Fire-kun!

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_**

_(Minha sombra é a única que anda ao meu lado)_

**_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_**

_(Meu coração superficial é a única coisa que continua batendo)_

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

_(As vezes desejo que alguém lá fora venha me procurar)_

**_Till then I walk alone_**

_(Até lá, continuo caminhando sozinha...)_

**_Ah...Ah..._**

O Anjo não era tão inocente assim...ele pôde perceber, claramente, que o rapaz havia ficado sem reação... ele apenas pensava naquela que tinha incentivado a outra a começar essa conversa: "Será que ela não pensa? Será que ela não parou para pensar no quanto isso fará com que ela mesma sofra intensamente? Eu queria tanto a entender...Yami!"

**_I'm walking down the lines_**

_(Estou caminhando na linha)_

**_That divides me somewhere in my mind_**

_(Que me divide em algum lugar na minha mente)_

**_On the border line of the edge_**

_(Na borda da linha da fronteira)_

**_And where I walk alone_**

_(É onde caminho sozinha)_

**_Read between the lines_**

_(Lendo as entrelinhas)_

**_What's fucked up and everything's alright_**

_(O que foi estragado mas está tudo bem)_

**_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_**

_(Cheque meus sinais vitais para ver se estou viva)_

**_And I walk alone_**

_(E eu caminho sozinha)_

**_I walk alone I walk alone...I walk alone I walk a..._**

_(Eu caminho sozinha, eu caminho sozinha...eu caminho sozinha, eu caminho s...)_

Pôde também perceber, claramente, o sorriso que se formava no rosto daquele que havia recebido a tal notícia...e ele foi se aproximando, lentamente da garota...

**Fire**: Eu também te amo...Hiromi-chan! –lentamente a abraçou...a garota estática estava, muito corada de certo, mas imensamente feliz...a primeira coisa que tinha de fazer era agradecer aquela que se provara uma das melhores amigas...Yami!

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_**

_(Minha sombra é a única que caminha ao meu lado)_

**_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_**

_(Meu coração superficial é a única coisa que continua batendo)_

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

_(As vezes desejo que alguém lá fora venha me procurar)_

**_Till then I walk alone_**

_(Até lá, continuo caminhando sozinha...)_

Ele pôde ver, os dois jovens se aproximarem e selarem aquele momento com um beijo...um doce beijo, assim para eles...mas ele pôde sentir...ele sentia um grande terror lhe invadir a alma branca que possuía! Um medo? Medo? Mas os anjos não sentem...mas ele estava sentindo...sentindo o medo que era de ver as lágrimas "dela" serem derramadas...tudo porque ela preferiu sacrificar-se por sua amiga...por aquilo que chamava de amizade...

**_I walk this empty street_**

_(Caminho nessa rua vazia)_

**_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_**

_(Na Avenida Dos Sonhos Quebrados)_

**_When the city sleeps_**

_(Onde a cidade descansa)_

**_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._**

_(E sou a única, e caminho s...)_

De vê-la sozinha...sozinha em tristeza! Sem aquele que ela ama, nada mais para si deveria importar...certo? Era isso que havia aprendido após tantas explicações sobre o conceito "Amor"! Isso o deixava apavorado, não queria vê-la sofrer na sua frente...nunca que desejaria presenciar suas lágrimas, nunca...nunca!

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_**

_(Minha sombra é a única que caminha ao meu lado)_

**_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_**

_(Meu coração superficial é a única coisa que continua batendo)_

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

_(As vezes desejo que alguém lá fora venha me procurar)_

**_Till then I walk alone_**

_(Até lá, continuo caminhando sozinha...)_

Mas agora...tudo estava acabado! Assim como aquela apresentação...assim como aquela música, que talvez ninguém notasse em sua letra a tristeza que sentia sua autora, que acabara nesse instante!

Os dois jovens namorados ali, apenas se separaram após ouvirem as palmas soltadas pelo público, diante daquela ilustre música feita por sua amiga, e decidiram ir lá parabeniza-la...sendo bem sucedida nessa apresentação, teria mais pontos, mais notas na faculdade...permitindo que ela passasse mais rápido para o novo estágio de sua vida como aprendiz de cantora e compositora...

O Anjo decidiu fazer o mesmo...queria estar por perto, para quando aquela tristeza que ele sentia apenas ao olhar para a amiga, transcorresse pela face da garota de olhos frios...dos olhos de gelo!

Rapidamente se dirigiu até presença de todos, que pareciam nem Ter percebido sua falta...o que naquele momento era bom! Pôde observar logo em seguida a chegada dos outros dois que ali faltavam, anunciando para todos, alegremente, que estavam a namorar! Sim, a namorar...

Ele apenas ficou em silêncio...mas quase deixou lágrimas caírem, ao presenciar aquilo que deveria ser o mais doloroso para ela...

**Hiromi**: Yami, muito obrigada por me incentivar a declarar-me! –ela sorriu, sendo retribuída com um sorriso!

Ele agora via...via o mundo desmoronar ao redor dela, Yami...mas era como se ela mesma nem percebesse, pois apenas continuava a sorrir...sorrindo para todos, como se nada sentisse...como se fosse um Anjo, que não tem o direito de Ter qualquer...sentimento!

Aquilo era horrível, de se partir a alma...ele podia ver, claramente, os sentimentos da jovem expressados através de seus olhos de gelo, que nada pareciam sentir aos olhos dos outros "normais"! Ele podia sentir a alma da jovem rachando-se de tristeza...podia ver as incessantes lágrimas de dor derramadas por seu coração que guardava seus sentimentos embaixo de sete chaves...e podia, acima de tudo, ouvir a mente da garota gritar por socorro...implorando para que alguém a acorde e diga que tudo não passou de um simples...Pesadelo!

Mas agora era tarde demais...ela estava sozinha, com sua mente perdida nas palavras de sua música, que expressava todo seu sofrimento interno...

Voltaram cada um para sua devida casa...e agora lá estava ela, trancada em seu quarto, derramando intermináveis lágrimas de dor, sofrimento e angústia sob seu travesseiro...

**OOoOoOoOo Fim do Song Flash Back oOoOoOoOo**

E lá estava ele...se lembrava do que haviam conversado na noite anterior...quando pôde sentir, pela primeira vez, o que estava sentindo...o próprio sofrimento dela...

_(...)Mas eu fiquei observando o Fire e a Hiromi... quando ela está perto dele, ela age diferente...age do mesmo modo que você age quando está perto do Fire! Então ambas o amam, certo?_

_E ela apenas confirmou com seu silêncio..._

Virou-se de costas para a porta...escorregando-se até o chão, sentando-se cabisbaixo...pela primeira vez agora estava sentindo...lágrimas! Sim, lágrimas...gordas e quentes lágrimas que rolavam de seus olhos, por sua face... mas, o porque dele chorar? Estava amargurado...

Ele era o único que sentia em si o sofrimento dela...era o único que sabia o motivo...era o único que podia ampara-la...mas talvez fosse tarde demais!

Apoiou a cabeça com a mão, chorando cada vez mais...só de lembrar do que ele sentiu ao olhar no fundo de seus olhos naquele momento...só de lembrar no que ele ouviu...só de lembrar que agora ela estava...sozinha! Sozinha em meio a solidão, tristeza e amargura na alma...mesmo que ele, em parte, se sentisse feliz por ela estar contente por Ter agido certo, como uma verdadeira amiga deveria ser...ele estava triste, chorava pela tristeza dela...chorava junto com ela...nessa hora, ele chegou a desejar algo que nunca quis...algo que nunca desejou...algo do que sempre fugiu...

Desejava, acima de tudo...ajuda-la! Ajudar um humano...

Não precisava de dicionário, nem de explicações na prática ou não, para saber o que sentia...

Sentia tristeza, por vê-la triste...

Sentia amargura, por ela estar amargurada...

Sentia solidão, pois sentia que ela achava-se sozinha...apenas ela...

Sentia raiva, pelo fato dela Ter se apaixonado pelo mesmo cara que sua melhor amiga...

E sentia amor...pois agora entendia que a amava e que aquela situação lhe cortava o peito, como facas invisíveis o matando lentamente...pois a amava, e não queria...Oh Deus, nunca desejaria vê-la sofrer, jamais... preferia a morte eterna, do que isso...e para saber disso, explicações não foram necessárias!

Mas acima de tudo, sentia uma imensa vontade lhe invadir a alma, enquanto chorava junto dela...

**Kai**: Eu queria ser seu Anjo da Guarda...para poder protege-la e nunca mais vê-la sofrer! Nunca... –sussurrou em meio a lágrimas e pedidos a si mesmo...ao seu coração que agora sofria...sim, sofria...por simples sentimentos...humanos! Mas não se importava de quebrar as regras, e assim começar a sentir...pois afinal...

Ele é e sempre será...um Anjo Rebelde!

* * *

**_Música cantada por Yami durante o Song Flash Back:_**

_Boulevard Of Broken Dreams/Avenida dos Sonhos Quebrados -pertencente a banda americana de rock, Green Day!_

* * *

**Oiewwww gente! Nossa, bom...esse capitulo eu havia escrevido ele ontem de noite, mas como deu um probleminha aqui eu postei ele hoje...XP**

**Pois bem, pelo q deu para perceber, esse capitulo se passa apenas nos pensamentos e lembranças de Kai...narrado, parcialmente, por seus sentimentos...e devo dizer q eu devia estar com uma bela inspiração para Drama na hora que escrevi esse capitulo! Eu hein!**

**Bom, amei todassss as reviews e agradeço muitoooo mesmoooo por cada uma delas...valew gente, e continuem a acompanhar a fic...que, devo confesar, logo está para acabar!Então, fiquem atentos...**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Cap6 Através dos Olhos de Gelo e a garot...

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 6: Através dos Olhos de Gelo e a garota que vela!**

Lá estava ele, ainda, que naquele momento acordava com alguém chamando-lhe pelo nome, alguém da qual ele conhecia melhor que ninguém sua voz...lentamente abriu os olhos, para observar aquele olhar intrigado encarando-o...

**Yami**: Kai...porque dormiu encostado na minha porta essa noite? –intrigada

**Kai**: Porque...porque...porque eu fiquei preocupado com você... –a garota assustou-se com as palavras do jovem Anjo a si, ainda fitando-o intrigada...- Afinal, você estava chorando muito na noite passada... –encarou-a sério, dessa vez percebendo que ela tentava desviar seu olhar...

**Yami**: Pois é, mas...entre! Afinal, você deve estar com dor nas costas né... –sorriu-lhe, mas um sorriso amarelo, meio forçado, pois não queria sorrir...

O garoto atendeu seu pedido, entrando assim no quarto da jovem, a qual terminava de se arrumar para a faculdade...

**Yami**: Fique a vontade viu! Se quiser pode até tirar um cochilo aí, deve estar com sono...acho que o corredor não é o melhor lugar para passar a noite, muito menos sentado encostado numa porta né...

**Kai**: Hmmm... –ele apenas ficou em silencio, enquanto sentava-se na cama da garota...- Yami, porque você fez aquilo?

A garota, a qual se encontrava de frente para o espelho ajeitando enfim seu cabelo, largou na penteadeira a escova, e apenas fitou intensamente seu próprio reflexo...

**Yami**: Você ficou espiando né? –olhou-o, como se nada sentisse, expressando simplesmente nada naqueles olhos de gelo...

**Kai**: Bom, eu fiquei preocupado...então... –intimidado pelo olhar da jovem

**Yami**: Não tem problema! –voltou a fitar-se no espelho, sem nada demonstrar... –Porque eu fiz aquilo? Porque era o certo!

**Kai**: O certo a se fazer? Mas, você saiu machucada disso...você não deveria preservar-se?

**Yami**: Realmente, nada de humanos você entende...pois bem, Amizade é o nome dado ao sentimento que sentimos em relação as pessoas com quem temos afinidade...esse sentimento possuí suas sinas, uma delas é: Se você considera aquela pessoa sua amiga, sente amizade por ela, então nunca a deixe sofrer se souber de seus sentimentos...eu sempre gostei muito da Hiromi, e desde que ela viu o Fire pela primeira vez, eu pude perceber o brilho diferente em seus olhos...foi amor a primeira vista, igual ao que me aconteceu! Por eu saber dos sentimentos dela por ele, eu nunca revelei o que eu sentia, para não faze-la sofrer, pois ela é...minha amiga, afinal! –continuou fitando-se no espelho, enquanto falava sem nada demonstrar...

**Kai**: Agora sim eu entendo...mas, eu não gostei de lhe ver chorando! –sussurrou, chamando a atenção dela...

Ela, por sua vez, se encontrava num transe consigo mesma, envolvida com seu reflexo, até Ter sua atenção e seu olhar voltados para o Anjo sentado em sua cama, ao ouvir aquelas palavras...

**Yami**: Escute...Kai! Você pode ser um Anjo, mas não é meu Anjo da Guarda...não preciso que se preocupe comigo desse jeito como se fossemos mais que, apenas, amigos e isso nunca! Então, pare de espionar e tentar descobrir o que eu sinto...você não tem esse direito! –disse ela a ele, voltando seu olhar para o reflexo, que agora demonstrava um pouco de raiva...

**Kai**: Mas...eu pensei que...

**Yami**: Seja o que for, está enganado...durma um pouco aí mesmo, o dia não vai tardar a passar! –disse virando-se, saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha...

O Anjo ficou pasmo...as palavras da "amiga" o deixaram estático...não entendia do porque dela assim agir, talvez ele estivesse se metendo demais, mas isso não conseguia evitar, mas parecia que seria obrigado a tentar...

Chegou na cozinha, sem responder as perguntas feitas pelas Gêmeas, que queriam muito saber o porque dela estar chorando na noite passada...mas ela nada respondeu, apenas terminou de se aprontar e dirigiu sozinha para a faculdade! Mas foi logo seguida por suas amigas...

O dia parecia que ia ser normal...sabe, normal como sempre: tedioso, um verdadeiro tédio, de querer arrancar os cabelos de tanta chatice num dia e num lugar só...isso sim seria um dia normal, para eles pelo menos! Cada um, ao chegarem na Future University, dirigiram-se para seu devido prédio facultativo, para mais um dia, como eu disse, normal!

Bom, como eu também havia dito, o dia não tardou a passar...logo já era fim de tarde e já estavam todos indo embora, todos em grupo como sempre...mas, algo estranho dessa vez aconteceu...Yami, por sua vez, separou-se do grupo, com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que queria andar mais um pouco, e foi para o parque...sozinha! Todos não entenderam o porque disso, mas deixaram-na ir, pois não tinham nada a ver com a vida da garota, certo? De qualquer forma, Errado...mas a vida é assim...

Chegou ao parque, o qual se encontrava vazio...também, final de tarde e dia de semana, plena Terça-feira, as crianças não costumavam ir para lá...lentamente aproximou-se de um dos balanços, deixou sua bolsa da faculdade ao seu lado e se sentou no balanço, balançando-se devagar, enquanto fitava o céu com um olhar triste...

Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para uma garota que a fitava e encontrava-se a sua frente, parada e sorrindo...mas quem ela é afinal?

**Menina**: Moça dos Olhos de Gelo... –disse, chamando-a...isso trouxe sua atenção para fitar o rosto da garota a sua frente que sorria...

**Yami**: Do que me chamou? Quem é você garota? –perguntou intrigada...

**Makiony**: Chamo-me Makiony...e tu deves ser a dama dos Olhos de Gelo! –ainda sorrindo e fitando-a

**Yami**: Porque me chama assim? –perguntou ela intrigada, vendo a garota ainda sorrir...

**Makiony**: Porque você possuí os olhos de Gelo... –ela abriu seus olhos, para fita-la, e para o espanto da outra, seu olhos eram...

**Yami**: Se eu sou a dama dos Olhos de Gelo...você deve ser a dama dos Olhos de Fogo! –riu ela ironicamente, fitando os olhos dourados meio avermelhados da garota a sua frente...a qual apenas sorriu...

**Makiony**: Doushite?

**Yami**: Hãn? –fitou-a sem entender

**Makiony**: Doushite tu estás com um ar tristonho?

**Yami**: Doushite...muitas coisas aconteceram, coisas que de certa forma eu pude impedir, mas não o fiz e sofri com isso... –abaixou o olhar

**Makiony**: Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu com você...mas, se sabe que fez o certo, porque continuas tristonha?

Ela estranhou a resposta afirmativa da garota dos olhos de fogo que se encontrava a sua frente, e achou esquisita a forma como ela sorria abertamente...

**Yami**: Você não sabe do que está falando garota...não sabe nada sobre mim! –ela levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa e já se preparava para ir embora...quando...

**Makiony**: Eu sei sim! Assim como um Anjo que vela, eu lhe observo...tu és a Dama dos Olhos de Gelo, cujos olhos não expressão nenhum sentimento, nenhum rancor, nenhuma dor...cujos olhos são gélidos, frios e apavorantes...cujos olhos distanciam todos a sua volta...cujos são feitos apenas de puro Gelo!

Yami parou totalmente ao ouvir tais palavras da garota atrás de si, e ainda sentia que ela a fitava...abaixou o rosto, virou-se para a garota, a qual pôde ver duas lágrimas solitárias rolarem por seu rosto...

**Yami**: O que tem a me dizer afinal? O que quer de mim? –a fitou séria...

**Makiony**: Como um Anjo que vela eu sempre te observei...como seu oposto, eu sempre te desejei! Você é aquela que eu devo guiar...e para isso para cá me mandaram! Meu dever nesse momento é apenas lhe guiar para além dos Olhos de Gelo...seus olhos sempre foram neutros, pois nunca conseguiram expressar o que sentem mesmo derramando lágrimas sobre seu rosto...o vim aqui apenas para ajuda-la, ajudar-te a aquecer seus olhos de Gelo com aquele sentimento que sempre quis Ter...e que agora tem, mas ainda não percebeu! –a garota virou-se para ela, fitando-a com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto uma grande onda de vento ali se formava- Só lhe direi uma coisa, algo que guardem sempre consigo...pois um dia fará sentido...

_Anjos caídos, anjos perdidos  
Anjos mortos, anjos esquecidos  
Anjos que já foram, anjos que ficaram  
Anjos que há muito tempo se mataram _

Asas negras, machucadas  
Rostos pálidos, faces cortadas  
Olhares tristes, lágrimas de saudade  
Sorrisos falsos, um pouco de realidade

Anjos solitários, um anjo com medo  
Anjos inocentes, um anjo que morreu cedo  
Anjos depressivos, um anjo maltratado  
Anjos tristes, um anjo abandonado

Um anjo suicida  
Um anjo enterrado  
Um anjo sem vida  
Um anjo do meu lado

Após dizer essas palavras, que apenas confundiram a garota a sua frente...e logo, bem na sua frente, a garota desaparece sem deixar nenhum rastro...deixando apenas uma enorme confusão na mente daquela que aquelas palavras ouviu...

**Yami**: Aquecer meus Olhos de Gelo? Quem era essa garota? Para onde ela foi? Desapareceu, do nada... –ela ficou observando o local com os olhos, tentando achar a figura da garota dos Olhos de Fogo... –E porque ela parece tão familiar?

_Continua..._

* * *

**_De volta a escola:_**

_**Makiony:** meu nome, Mikaely, escrito na lingua Zenit Polar, lê-se "Makionai"!_

_**Doushite: **Porque? em japones!_

* * *

**Aí está...mais um cap e desculpem-me pelo atraso horrivel, mas tentarei atualizar mais rápido...bom, espero que tenham gostado...e no próximo capitulo, muita coisa tende a acontecer...fiquem atentos, e como eu disse, o fim está próximo! (Não, não o fim do mundo...o fim da fic ow...¬ ¬'')**

**Gente, valew novamente pelas maravilhosas reviews e fico muito contente que todos estejam gostando da fic...espero que continue assim!**

**E, comentando o comentário de Hikari-Hilary-Chan...XD...sim sim, uma situaçao como aquela me aconteceu uma vez...mas isso foi a uns anos atrás já! Eu e minha melhor amiga na época gostavamos do mesmo garoto...mas ele gostava dela e havia pedido-a em namoro...ela sabia que eu gatava dele também, mas mesmo assim eu a apoiei né...afinal, ela era e ainda eh minha amigona!( Isso me fez lembrar...Beijos Bárbara Baxinha!)**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R PLEASE HEIN!**


	8. Cap7 Explicações e Desculpas

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 7: Explicações e Desculpas...**

Caminhou de volta para casa, em total silêncio absurdo...andava cabisbaixa, sem prestar atenção no caminho a sua frente, apenas pensando nas palavras daquela garota com quem se encontrara alguns minutos antes...

Naquele momento, nada mais fazia sentido! As palavras daquela garota desconhecida ficavam martelando sem parar em sua mente, nada daquilo que ouvira fazia sentido...estava totalmente confusa, mas...espere! Desconhecida? Como podia pensar isso se ao mesmo tempo achava que já tinha visto aquela garota em algum lugar? Tudo naquele momento era apenas um mistério...

Chegou em frente a sua casa, lentamente abriu o portão e se dirigiu a porta, logo abrindo-a rapidamente...sua atenção fora desviada para todas aquelas pessoas que se encontravam na sala de sua casa, que pareciam bem preocupadas também...

**Yami**: O...que fazem aqui? –perguntou-lhes confusa...

Todos estavam preocupados, mas os primeiros a se levantarem dos sofás e se dirigirem para foram justamente Ray e Kai... porque? Só eles sabiam...

**Ray**: O.k...onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados! –disse ele se colocando na frente da garota...com um tom autoritário sobre ela...

Todos se levantaram e foram até ela também...mas Debby pareceu não gostar muito da ação de seu namorado, pelo contrário, viu aquilo com outros olhos, como algo mais...alias, todos ali presentes, exceto Yami que estava tão distraída que o normal e não percebeu nada, perceberam de cara que o Ray estava REALMENTE preocupado...bem mais que o normal!

**Yami**: Ora, eu estava no parque...pensando um pouco! –disse ela ainda meio confusa...- Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou para o meu quarto...até depois! –disse ela, logo se virando de costas para todos, subindo rapidamente as escadas e se dirigindo para seu quarto, deixando todos nasala sem entenderem muita coisa, ou melhor...nada!

**Fire**: Ela anda estranha desde a apresentação dela ontem...o que será que houve?

**Hiromi**: Não faço a mínima idéia...já tentaram perguntar para ela hein garotas? –se dirigiu para as meninas próximas...

**Candy**: Eu posso ser vizinha daqui, mas não tenho muita intimidade com a Yami-san...tenho mais intimidade com a Dida né, afinal foi ela quem eu conheci primeiro de todos vocês...sou amiga da Yami sim, mas não somos tão chegadas a esse ponto!

**Dida**: Eu nem me atrevi a perguntar...se ela não comentou sobre nada, é porque não quer contar ou simplesmente tocar nesse assunto! Vamos deixa-la em paz vai... –disse indo para a sacada...

**Debby**: Concordo com a minha irmã...ela realmente não falou nada mesmo, se fosse algo sério ela teria comentado, mas como parece que esse não foi o caso...

**Max**: Vocês são muito dramáticos...pode ser alguma tarefa da faculdade, por isso ela anda distraída...só isso! –deu de ombros...

**Candy**: É o mais provável...sabem muito bem como a Yami é ligada aos estudos! –ficando ao lado do namorado, que passou um de seus braços pelo ombro da jovem...

**Hiromi**: É, deve ser...bom, sei lá! Só sei que tenho que ir, estou cheia de pesquisas para fazer...

**Fire**: E nós temos que ajudar minha mãe com alguns afazeres né Candy? –olhou-a, a qual ficou desanimada ao se lembrar disso...

**Ray**: Alias, cadê o Tyson?

**Dida**: Ele não veio com a gente! Ele teve que ficar até mais tarde hoje lá na faculdade...você não percebeu? –gota

**Ray**: É, acho que não mesmo...é que eu fiquei tão preocupado com a Yami, quando ela se afastou do grupo tempos atrás, que acho que nem notei... –deu apenas um meio sorriso, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e com uma gota enorme na mesma...

Debby apenas ouviu aquilo e abaixou a cabeça...será que só agora percebeu que o Ray se preocupava, realmente, demais com sua amiga? Ela devia estar imaginando coisas...assim desejava, pois odiaria se fosse o que estava imaginando que poderia ser...mas logo sua atenção foi voltada novamente para seus amigos que agora estavam indo...

**Hiromi**: Bom, eu estou indo...se souberem de algo da Yami, me liguem já! Tchau gente! –disse ela, dando um selinho no namorado e partindo dali...

**Ray**: O mesmo peço eu...até mais gente! –beijou a namorada, a qual retribuiu e, logo em seguida, se foi, acompanhado por seu amigo Max que fez o mesmo...

**Dida**: Bom, eu vou preparar o jantar...Candy, Fire...vocês vão ficar para comer conosco?

**Candy**: Não, não...como meu primo disse, temos que ajudar a minha tia com alguns afazeres domésticos justo hoje!

**Dida**: Entendi! –com uma gota enorme na cabeça...xD

**Fire**: Bom... –foi interrompido por um grito...de sua mãe! (huahuahua)

**Hinata**: Fire e Candy...o que ainda fazem aqui? Ah, olá garotas... –acenou para as meninas lá da sacada, as quais retribuíram com uma gota na cabeça e um aceno...- Eu acabei de chegar, e era para vocês dois estarem em casa preparados para me ajudar, ora! –deu-lhes uma bela bronca...

**Fire e Candy**: Sim, já vamos, já vamos... –disseram eles desanimados, logo seguindo a mulher até o muro divisório...

**Hinata**: Até mais garotas... –e, junto com os dois jovens, pulou o muro para casa...u.u''

As duas jovens ali apenas observaram tudo meio abismadas...realmente Hinata-sama, quando nervosa, era de dar medo! Mas logo perceberam que alguém ali estava muito quieto...virando as duas para trás...

**Debby**: Kai, está quieto demais... –as duas olharam para trás, afim de fitar o jovem Anjo que ali vivia junto delas, mas não encontraram ninguém ali...onde será que estava?

Se encontrava de frente para a porta da amiga...estava receoso, depois de Ter sido repreendido ainda mesmo naquela manhã por sua alta curiosidade para com ela...mas logo tomou coragem, respirou fundo e virou a maçaneta da porta, adentrando naquela quarto! Ao entrar naquele local, totalmente banhado pelo silêncio, pôde ver uma certa garota sentada de frente para o espelho, se fitando intensamente...deveria estar, afinal nem percebeu que ele já havia até mesmo fechado a porta...

**Kai**: Yami...o que foi? –perguntou ele, demonstrando receio na voz, despertando enfim a garota...

**Yami**: Ah, Kai...você está aí, nem percebi você entrando! –continuou a fitar-se

**Kai**: Também...está tão distraída, isso é estranho vindo de sua parte! –ele se aproximou, sentando na cama da garota, fitando-a, a qual não desviou nem por um minuto seus olhos de seu próprio reflexo...

**Yami**: Sabe...por mais que eu olhe para meus próprios olhos, eu não vejo nada neles...são tão...vazios!

**Kai**: Do que está falando?

**Yami**: Um garota, com quem me encontrei no parque hoje...ela me chamou de Dama dos Olhos de Gelo eme disse certas coisas que eu não consigo entender, por mais que eu tente...falou sobre anjos e falou que estava ali para me ajudar a aquecer meus olhos... não entendi nada! –finalmente fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça meio desanimada, virando-se e fitando o Anjo com um sorriso no rosto...- Talvez não seja nada de importante, afinal!

**Kai**: Pode ser...mas, você está bem?

**Yami**: É, acho que sim...não se preocupe! –continuou a sorrir para ele, o qual deu um suspiro de alivio e sorriu de volta, levantando-se e preparando-se para sair do quarto...

**Kai**: Alias, o jantar está quase pronto...vê se não se atrasa! –disse num tom de deboche fraco, tendo como resposta uma pequena risada da garota...sorriu e já ia fechando a porta, estando do lado de fora, quando ouviu-a chama-lo...

**Yami**: Kai... –ele entre abriu a porta novamente, observando-a confuso...- Me desculpe...por hoje de manhã! Eu deveria estar feliz né...afinal tenho pessoas que se importam comigo! –abaixou a cabeça...

**Kai**: Sem problemas...você estava certa! –deixou-a surpresa- Bom, mas venha logo...estamos lhe esperando! –sorriu e finalmente saiu, indo para a cozinha, deixando uma garota no quarto sorridente e meio que aliviada...

Quando chegou na cozinha, viu que Dida estava preparando o jantar como sempre: alegre! Mas não encontrou Debby por ali, o que achou estranho...rodou o local com os olhos a procura da outra gêmea e a viu sentada no parapeito da sacada, observando as poucas estrelas que começaram a se formar no céu!

Rapidamente, foi até ela, ficando ao seu lado...

**Kai**: O que foi? Tá com ciúmes do Ray é? –disse ele meio sarcástico para ela, a qual corou para valer, e passou a olhar o céu... –Não se preocupe!

**Debby**: Como não vou me preocupar? Hoje eu vi, ele se preocupa demais com a Yami...não estou desconfiada de que talvez estejam juntos, isso nunca, ela nunca faria isso muito menos ele...mas, talvez ele esteja exagerando ou...

**Kai**: Olha, você que está exagerando... –olhou-a sorrindo...- Sim, ele se preocupa bastante com ela sim e eu sei porque!

**Debby**: Porque então? –perguntou-lhe curiosa, fitando-o...

**Kai**: Porque...ela se parece com a irmã dele! –disse ainda sorrindo...

**Debby**: Com a irmã dele? Aquela que morreu a uns dois anos atrás?

**Kai**: Essa mesmo! Ele me contou...eu... –corou um pouco e passou a fitar o céu novamente...- Eu também fiquei meio...preocupado por toda essa devoção que ele tem pela Yami e perguntei para ele o porque disso...e ele me disse que, quando a Yami fez uma viagem para a China a uns três anis atrás, foi graças a sua irmã que se tornaram grandes amigos, pois ela os apresentara na época...no final das contas, tornaram-se grande amigos e ela teve que voltar para o Japão...

**Debby**: E...o que mais Kai? –já totalmente curiosa, deixando ele meio que assustado...o.o''

**Kai**: Ei, calma, calma...bem, ele disse que então, uns meses depois, a irmã dele pegou uma terrível doença do coração e acabou por morrer um tempo após! Ele disse que, a Yami, o faz se lembrar de sua irmã e daquele tempo...alias, ele também disse que as duas são muito parecidas, mas não sei se concordo, afinal nunca vi nenhuma foto da mana dele mesmo...bom, esse é o motivo tá? A Yami o faz se lembrar da irmã, por isso ele se preocupa com ela...é como se fosse uma Segunda irmã! –sorriu, voltando a fitar a garota, que agora segurava um sorriso de alivio no rosto...

**Debby**: Ai, que bom...eu não saberia viver sem ele e nem quero imaginar que um dia ele possa me trocar! Obrigada Kai... alias, agora que você tocou no assunto...eu já vi uma foto da irmã dele, e realmente ela se parece com a Yami sim, a não ser pelos olhos que são o contrário da Yami-san...mas mesmo assim são semelhantes...alias, o nome dela também era bem bonito...acho que era...Maki... –fora interrompida justo nesse momento, por sua irmã e sua amiga que chamava os dois para o Jantar já servido e posto a mesa...

O Jantar transcorreu sem nenhum "atraso": pergunta, interrogatório e coisas do tipo...seguiu como sempre, alegre e divertido, com todos conversando animadamente!

Logo a refeição chegou ao seu fim...arrumaram tudo e já estavam preparados para irem dormir, mas...mais uma vez lá estava ele, novamente receoso pelas conseqüências que poderia Ter o que viria a seguir...até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, alguém com uma presença muito conhecida...

**Debby**: Você disse uma coisa naquela hora...que havia ficado também preocupado pelo modo como o Ray a tratava, então isso significa uma coisa apenas... –com essas palavras, o garoto corou violentamente, sem encara-la, a qual esbouçava um sorriso malicioso no rosto...- Bem, boa sorte e diga logo...antes que talvez, seja um tanto tarde, não acha? –mal acabou de dizer e já se dirigiu para seu quarto, sem esperar resposta alguma vinda do Anjo...

Aquilo o deixou pensativo por alguns instantes, mas logo respirou fundo e decidiu: iria falar, já não dava mais...para esconder! Rodou a maçaneta da porta de vagar...

Dentro daquele quarto, lá estava ela novamente de frente para o espelho, mas dessa vez não se fitando! Ela olhava, confusa e com os olhos arregalados, uma foto num pequeno porta-retrato...uma foto que havia tirado muito tempo atrás, a uns três anos mais ou menos...na época em que conhecera Ray, antes mesmo de conhecer as garotas com quem dividia a casa...na foto estava ela, Ray e...

**Yami**: Makiony...então você é... –sussurrou, mas seus pensamentos fora interrompidos pelo som da porta que abriu atrás de si, logo largando a foto de volta na mesa ao seu lado, virando-se para aquele que se encontrava fitando-a intensamente, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, novamente...- Kai? Algum problema?

**Kai**: Yami...precisamos conversar! –disse ele totalmente corado, fitando-a sem desviar o olhar e deixando-a confusa e um pouco preocupada com suas atitudes estranhas...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oiew gente...calma, calma...não me taquem pedras! Desculpem-me mesmo pelo imenso atraso dessa fic...sempre que eu começo a chegar no final de alguma fic eu começo a demorar mais para escrever os capitulos...mas que coisa! De qualquer maneira...espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo né... aí ficou explicado aquele "fato" dos sentimentos mais que simples amizade de Ray para com Yami...espero que tenha ficado bom!**

**Ah sim, talvez eu demore um pouco mais para atualizar o próximo capitulo, pois comecei também uma fic de Naruto, chamada "Será que dá certo?", um romance meio sem nexo entre um casal nada convencional: Sakura+Itachi! Aqueles que gostam de Naruto, leiam a fic vai e me deixem reviews...(como eu sou cara de pau...i.i'' XD)**

**Avisando mais uma vez que essa fic já está acabando...esse é um dos últimos capitulos dela! u.u o Cap 7...\o\ então fiquem ligados para não perderem nada! n.n''**

**Próximos Capitulos: "Deixe-me ser..."(Cap8), "Reflexão"(Cap9) e "Xadrez"(Cap10 e último)...fiquem atentos!**

**Beijos...Yami! E quero reviews...u.ú huahuahua XD**


	9. Cap8 Deixe me ser

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 8: Deixe-me ser...?**

Ele continuava fitando-a, sem desviar aquele olhar extremamente penetrante dos olhos da garota...aquilo já estava deixando-a assustada com o jovem Anjo, afinal ele nunca avia agido assim antes, algo estava muito estranho...ô se estava!

**Yami**: Errr...Kai, o que foi? –dizia ela meio assustada com ele, e com uma gota enorme na cabeça...

**Kai**: Bem...errr... –acordou de seu transe, pois estava pensando em como falar aquilo para ela...- Não...não é nada Yami, esqueça, bom...boa noite e errr...até amanhã então! –ele rapidamente saiu do quarto da garota, deixando-a por lá sem entender nada...

**Yami**: Eu hein...bem, boa noite! –sussurrou as últimas palavras, enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto, preparando-se para ir dormir...

O jovem Anjo entrou em seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e dando um suspiro fracassado...afinal, havia ido até lá apenas com a razão de se confessar para ela, finalmente, mas foi tão covarde que nem isso pôde fazer! Alias, porque estava tão chateado? Era a primeira vez em toda a eternidade que estava sentindo algo por alguém, ainda mais por uma humana, portanto ele deveria dar-se uns créditos né, ainda era principiante nesse tipo de assuntos do...coração!

Decidiu sentar na cama, e voltou seus olhos para o céu...vendo-o pela janela!

**Kai**: Droga, não consegui dizer...que saco! –ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, uma voz doce e infantil...

**Makiony**: Ora Kai, não se preocupe...logo você vai Ter coragem para confessar-se a ela!

**Kai**: Desde quando você está aqui? E...quem é você? Humana não é, um espirito talvez... –perguntou-lhe dirigindo-se para a garota, a qual estava sentada ao seu lado e sorrindo para ele...

**Makiony**: Eu? A sim, sou um espirito...muito prazer, Kai, sou Makiony...acha-me parecida com Yami? Pois se eu não for, então meu irmãozinho Ray está mesmo louco por achar isso... –abriu os olhos, fitando-o intensamente e com um sorriso doce na face...

**Kai**: Ah claro...você é a irmã do Ray...é, até que se parece bastante com a Yami, se não fosse pelos olhos que são diferentes! –sorriu para ela de volta, a qual retribuiu com outro sorriso...- Como se chama então?

**Makiony**: Ah claro, sou Makiony... –continuou a sorrir...

**Kai**: Belo nome...tem nome de Anjo que promete e cumpri...estranho!

**Makiony**: É sim, mas pensando bem...é exatamente isso que eu posso ser considerada no momento! –se levantou, indo até a janela, apoiou-se no parapeito e ficou a observar a lua no céu...noite de lua cheia era sempre bela e bom ser apreciada...

**Kai**: Como assim? Ei, espera...você é aquela garota que disse coisas estranhas para a Yami no parque hoje? –disse ela, indo para o lado dela, também passando a olhar o céu...

**Makiony**: É, sou eu sim...é parte de minha transição!

**Kai**: Transição? –a fitou curioso e confuso...

**Makiony**: Sim, vou lhe contar porque...a três anos atrás eu conheci a Yami nas ruas de Pequim, ela estava numa viagem de família e não sabia como era o lugar, por isso, quando nos conhecemos, eu lhe disse que lhe mostraria tudo! A partir desse momento, nos tornamos boas amigas...foi aí que eu lhe apresentei meu irmão e eles tornaram-se grandes amigos também...mas, a história começa melhor em uma tarde de uns dois dias depois que isso! Estava chovendo e nós duas estávamos no parque de lá, observando a chuva cair...sempre amei o parque...

**Kai**: O quê que isso tem a ver com essa tal Transição?

**Makiony**: Você nem me deixou terminar... –o encarou, depois voltou seu olhar para a Lua avermelhada –Pois bem, começamos a conversar nesse momento sabe...

**oOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOo**

Estavam as duas, cada uma com uma capa de chuva, sentadas num banco no parque de Pequim, observando a chuva que caía sobre elas...em total silêncio!

**Makiony**: Ei, ei...você já teve namorado? –perguntou a criança com entusiasmo, fitando a garota ao lado...

**Yami**: Errr...como é que é? Porque pergunta? –estava super corada e fitava a criança também, meio confusa...

**Makiony**: Pergunto para cortar esse silêncio irritante...e porque sou curiosa para caramba! Ah vai, Yami-chan...eu só quero saber vai! Quero saber como é Ter um namorado que nos ame, pois nunca namorei né... –pedia ela com uma carinha de inocente e num tom de dar dó, deixando a ouvinte com uma enorme gota...

**Yami**: Errr...sei lá, nunca tive um namorado! –disse ela, corada e voltando a fitar o céu...

**Makiony**: Ué, porque não? Você é super bonita, deveria Ter namorado sim...

**Yami**: Ora, porque ainda não me interessei por ninguém...por isso! –disse ela olhando para a garota, que parecia entender aquilo...

**Makiony**: Acho que entendi! Já que é assim, prometo que vou te ajudar a encontrar a pessoa certa... –disse ela num tom decidido, com os olhos brilhando e se levantando rapidamente...- Posso, Yami-chan? –disse mais uma vez, estendendo o a mão para a amiga...

**Yami**: Pode sim, mas quero só ver hein garota... –apertou a mão da amiga, em sinal de acordo...aquilo foi uma promessa inocente, mas ainda sim foi uma promessa e como toda e qualquer promessa, tende a ser cumprida, não importa o que aconteça...certo!

**oOoOoO Fim do Flash Back oOoOoO**

O Anjo ali presente apenas ouviu tudo com a maior atenção que podia, sem desviar o olhar da Lua...

**Kai**: Entendi...por isso né? Você está presa a Terra pelo seu desejo de cumprir essa promessa a sua amiga...bonito de sua parte! –sorriu, sem desviar o olhar do céu...

**Makiony**: Está totalmente certo, essa é a intenção...bom, eu tenho que ir...alias, você devia contar logo tudo para ela, pois...nada dura para sempre...inclusive sua estadia no mundo humano, Anjinho! –sussurrou as últimas palavras para ele, ainda sorrindo...

O Anjo não desviou o olhar e nada falou...apenas parou de sorrir, e ficou a pensar nas últimas palavra daquele espirito, e sabia que aquilo era a verdade...

**Kai**: Tchau... –apenas sussurrou, sem ainda desviar seu olhar para o nada do céu escurecido...naquele momento um forte vento passou ao seu lado, levando aquele espirito consigo, o qual então...já havia desaparecido!

Passou pelo quarto dela, mas não havia ninguém lá...depois de Ter aquela conversa bem esclarecedora com a garota espirito, sabia que tinha que contar logo sobre o que sentia por ela...pois poderia ser tarde demais, a qualquer momento, e nunca se perdoaria se deixasse essa ótima chance passar!

Decidiu ir lá para baixo, talvez a "Góthic Witch" da casa estivesse sem sono e poderia estar na cozinha comendo algo, ou até mesmo na sala...tinha várias possibilidades de onde ela estaria, mas tinha o pressentimento que...ela estaria lá, justamente onde tudo começou!

Chegou na sacada, adentrando na mesma, indo para o lado da garota que estava encostada no parapeito, a qual ao vê-lo apenas sorriu...

**Kai**: Está sem sono né? Sabia que estaria aqui... –sorriu de volta...

**Yami**: Sabe Kai...as vezes acho que você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesma sei... –sorriu para ele, que pareceu sério por um momento...- Algum problema?

**Kai**: Yami... –pegou as mãos da garota entre as suas e ficou fitando-a intensamente, a qual apenas o fitava sem entender- Deixe-me ser...seu Anjo da Guarda?

**Yami**: O que? Do que está falando Kai? –corou violentamente...

**Kai**: Sabe, eu simplesmente odiei lhe ver sofrer daquela maneira...odeio lhe ver chorando, odeio tudo e todos que te tratam mal e odeio, acima de tudo, quando está triste e...e quando não me nota! –disse ele totalmente corado...

**Yami**: Te notar? O...que? –corou mais ainda...

**Kai**: Yami...será que você não percebe o quanto eu te amo? –fitou-a como se suplicasse por ser notado...

**Yami**: Kai...eu... –estava paralisada, estava atordoada, estava acima de tudo surpresa...nunca imaginaria que teria como, pretendente, um Anjo que caiu ali por acidente no final das contas...não sabia o que dizer, afinal não sabia direito o que ainda podia sentir pelo Fire e nem sabia se sentia mesmo apenas uma simples amizade pelo Anjo...aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não tudo de uma vez só sendo jogado em suas costas...

**Kai**: Yami...errr... –antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiu seu corpo paralisar...era como se estivesse preso por inúmeras correntes invisíveis que prendiam todo seu corpo, estava estranho, estava nervoso...aquilo não podia estar acontecendo justo agora! –Droga...

**Yami**: Kai? O que foi? Se mexa... –estava aflita, vendo a dificuldade do Anjo a sua frente de se mexer...não sabia o que era aquilo, ao contrário dele que tinha certa idéia...- O que houve?

**Kai**: Acho que... –seu corpo, de baixo para cima, começou a ser coberto por algumas plumas brancas, penas de Anjo, e seu corpo foi desaparecendo pouco a pouco...- Parece que...querem que...eu...volte!

**Yami**: Voltar? Para onde? Para...o céu...mas...mas... –dizia ela, sentindo lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos mas não deixava-as cair, enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de fazer com que ele...não desaparecesse dali!

**Kai**: Yami...eu... –antes que pudesse proferir mais palavras, seu corpo, finalmente...se foi! Desapareceu por completo dali, sem deixar nenhum rastro...nenhuma pista...nenhuma...pluma!

Ela, que antes que ele sumisse tentou segura-lo, agora estava petrificada...nem ao menos teve a chance de lhe dar uma resposta, mesmo sem Ter nenhuma naquele momento, e apenas pôde sentir lágrimas frias descerem pelo seu rosto, vindas de seus olhos de gelo...pelo visto tinham descoberto sua fuga e o queriam de volta...e, contra Deus, ela não podia lutar...não contra ele!

**Yami**: Ele...se foi, essa não! KAIIIII! –apenas gritou, ajoelhando-se naquele mesmo local e abraçando o próprio corpo, enquanto mais e mais lágrimas nasciam em seus olhos e desciam por sua face agora entristecida...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Bom, aí está...essa atualização foi bem rápida mesmo, e devo dizer...fiz os últimos três capitulos juntos, por isso já vou posta-los tudo de uma vez ok! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo tambm...e calma, não se precipitem ao pensar em algo muito dramático hein...XD**

**A seguir: »Reflexões(Penultimo Capitulo)**

**Ah, Debizinha...já te add no msn viu! E gente, amei todas as reviews e mandem mais ae...\o/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	10. Cap9 Reflexão

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 9: Reflexão**

Estava deitada em sua cama, fitando o nada, olhando para o teto...sentia que seus olhos ainda deixavam cair lágrimas por seu rosto...haviam procurado-o por toda parte, mas não o encontraram...ele se foi!

**oOoOoO Flash Back oOoOoO**

Ele havia desaparecido...totalmente! Ela estava ajoelhada e chorando, abraçando a si mesma...da porta da sacada, as gêmeas saíram, que sem ninguém saber, estavam espionando tudo para ver o que ia acontecer depois que a Debby contou para a outra sobre o que o Kai sentia pela Yami...ambas apoiaram a amiga, sendo que Dida foi direto chamar todo o pessoal até lá, afinal não era nem onze horas da noite ainda...

Todos estavam mais uma vez, reunidos na casa dela...estavam procurando por todo canto da residência o Anjo que havia sumido...mas...não encontraram absolutamente...nada! Ele havia ido...embora de vez...talvez, para sempre!

**oOoOoO Fim do Flash Back oOoOoO**

Decidiu se levantar enfim, afinal mais uma vez, pela Segunda vez só naquela semana, ela teria uma apresentação musical...é, faculdade não era fácil, mas agora não teria o Anjo para lhe apoiar junto aos outros amigos...

Queria Ter dado pelo menos uma resposta para ele...alias, nem sabia se tinha uma resposta para ele! Continuava meio confusa, sem saber o que pensar direito...afinal, não sabia o que sentia naquele momento!

Logo se vestiu, com o uniforme, e se dirigiu até a cozinha...lá estavam suas amigas, que tinham na face um semblete triste e sem vida e se preparavam para comer também...deveriam estar sentindo a falta da presença dele ali! Yami, ao se sentar, observou a cadeira ao seu lado...vazia novamente! E pelo visto ficaria assim por um bom tempo...

O Café da manhã seguiu triste e totalmente em silêncio, assim como o caminho para a Faculdade onde estavam todos reunidos... estavam todos tristes, pois sabiam que aquele Anjo todo atrapalhado e que não sabia de nada faria muita falta para eles, pois já tinha até se tornado do grupo, afinal...

O dia pareceu seguir mais rápido que o normal e logo estavam todos reunidos novamente voltando para casa...ainda em silêncio, que já estava perturbando-os...

**Tyson**: Então...errr...Yami! Hoje, daqui a duas horas, você vai se apresentar né? Estou louco para ouvir sua nova música...

**Hiromi**: É sim, eu também! Deve ser linda...não vejo a hora de escuta-la!

**Fire**: Então nos encontramos lá? Minha mãe disse que dessa vez vai poder ir...

**Candy**: É sim, vai ser ótimo...espero que consiga boas notas novamente Yami-san!

Todos tentavam alegra-la, mas um tento sem sucesso, pois ela ainda continuava sem sorrir, fitando o chão durante todo o caminho...foi então que decidiram deixa-la em paz mais um pouco, parecia que ela apenas queria pensar...pensar em algo que ninguém sabia o que era, a não ser as gêmeas que agora sabiam de tudo, pois viram tudo na noite anterior...

Logo chegaram na avenida da rua onde ficava a casa dividida pelas Gêmeas e pela Gótica da fic... ali se separaram e foram cada um para sua própria casa...preparados para se encontrarem em algum tempo novamente na faculdade, para mais uma apresentação...

Logo, a hora chegou...

**Debby**: Vamos Dida...só falta você! –chamava ela a irmã que ainda se encontrava no quarto...

**Dida**: Pronto, pronto...calma, eu só quero estar...errr...bonita! –disse ela, corando um pouco, ao perceber o que falara, e indo até o lado da irma na porta, pronta para ir também...

**Debby**: Se arrumando para o Tyson né? Sei, sei...sabia que tinha algo entre vocês dois! –sorriu ela maliciosamente para a irmã ao seu lado, a qual virou o rosto super corada...

No quarto, a garota que agora estava vestida novamente toda de preto, ouvia atentamente toda a discussão das irmãs lá embaixo... ela fitava seu Pentagrama de Ponta Cabeça que se encontrava em sua mão...o apertou na mão, fechando os olhos, parando para pensar um pouco! Logo os olhos abriu e colocou aquele colar em seu pescoço, como sempre, fitando-se no espelho...séria...

**Yami**: Essa música...é para você...Kai-kun! –disse ela aos sussurros, logo após se virando e indo até as amigas no andar de baixo da casa...foi aí que todas partiram para a apresentação, sendo que mais a frente encontraram o resto da turma, onde todos pareciam animados para verem-na cantando novamente naquele palco...

Chegaram logo a Faculdade, que se encontrava iluminada e cheia de gente...como antes, todos estavam animados, menos Yami que se encontrava séria e pensativa...

**Hinata**: Então, Yami-chan...vamos para o local da apresentação? –perguntou a mais velha...

**Yami**: Ah claro, mas vão na frente...logo estarei lá no palco mesmo! –ela disse, forçando um sorriso que caiu muito bem naquele fingimento...

Todos deram de ombros, apesar de estarem preocupados, mas era para a mãe dos Primos ali acabar estranhando...e foram para o local da apresentação!

A garota de preto, que ali restou, tornou a Ter a face séria e pensativa, indo até a árvore onde havia conversado com Hiromi da última vez que teve uma apresentação, logo naquela mesma semana...Chegando ali, encostou na árvore e olhou para cima ainda pensativa, até que sua atenção foi desviada para o que parecia uma pluma pratiada presa em um dos baixos galhos dali...rapidamente estendeu sua mão, ficou um pouco na ponta dos pés e pegou a pluma, a qual poderia reconhecer até de longe... era das asas angelicais que ele possuía, tinha certeza, podia até sentir a presença dele naquela pluma...até que em seus ouvidos entrou alguns comentários de umas garotas que por ali perto estavam passando...

**Menina1**: É, aquela gótica vai cantar de novo...

**Menina2**: Aff, ninguém merece...eu sei que ela canta bem, até concordo, mas estou cheia de música de góticos...

**Menina3**: É, aquelas músicas de Morte e Solidão...

**As 3 Juntas**: Ecaaaa! –e saíram dali, adentrando as três juntas no local onde seria feita a apresentação de Música da Future University!

Aqueles comentários daquelas patricinhas bobas pareceram que entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro de Yami, pois ela pareceu não se importar...apenas pegou aquela pluma e a prendeu numa pulseira pratiada que carregava em seu pulso direito, para talvez dar sorte, seria um jeito de tê-lo ao seu lado...mesmo sem ainda entender direito o porque de que queria tanto ele ali...para ela!

Logo se dirigiu para o palco...e sua apresentação já havia começado...

_**I tried to kill the pain  
**__Eu tentei matar a dor  
__**But only brought more  
**__Mas apenas trouxe mais  
__**I lay dying  
**__Eu comecei a morrer  
__**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
**__E eu estou sangrando, remorso e traição  
__**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
**__Eu estou morrendo, suplicando, sangrando e gritando  
__**Am I too lost to be saved?  
**__Eu estou tão perdida assim para ser salva?  
__**Am I too lost?  
**__Eu estou tão perdida assim?  
__**My God my tourniquet  
**__Meu Deus, minha cruz  
__**Return to me salvation  
**__Devolva-me a salvação  
__**My God my tourniquet  
**__Meu Deus, minha cruz  
__**Return to me salvation  
**__Devolva-me a salvação  
__**Do you remember me?  
**__Você se lembra de mim?  
__**Lost for so long  
**__Perdida por muito tempo  
__**Will you be on the other side  
**__Você estará do outro lado  
__**Or will you forget me?  
**__Ou vai se esquecer de mim?  
__**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
**__Eu estou morrendo, suplicando, sangrando e gritando  
__**Am I too lost to be saved?  
**__Eu estou tão perdida assim para ser salva?  
__**Am I too lost?  
**__Eu estou tão perdida assim?  
__**My God my tourniquet  
**__Meu Deus, minha cruz  
__**Return to me salvation  
**__Devolva-me a salvação  
__**My God my tourniquet  
**__Meu Deus, minha cruz  
__**Return to me salvation  
**__Devolva-me a salvação  
__**My wounds cry for the grave  
**__Minhas feridas choram para o túmulo  
__**My soul cries for deliverance  
**__Minha alma chora para a liberdade  
__**Will I be denied Christ?  
**__Eu serei ignorada Cristo?  
__**Tourniquet  
**__Cruz  
__**My suicide  
**__Meu suicídio_

Essa foi a música que cantara...na música ela apenas mostrou o que sentia, o que queria...com toda sua alma! Aquela música era para ele...e seus amigos sabiam que, através daquela linda letra, ela estava demonstrando toda sua dor...

Logo voltaram todos para sua casa, dando os parabéns a ela pela apresentação e vendo que...ela não conseguia sorrir, por mais que tentasse! Todos prestaram muita atenção naquela pluma em seu pulso e sabiam de onde vinha...mas decidiram nada comentar, pois poderia ser pior para todos...e para ela, principalmente!

Adentrou por aquela porta...mas, ao invés de ir para seu quarto como normalmente faz, foi até a sacada e se sentou lá...mas sentou-se justamente onde havia encontrado o Anjo pela primeira vez...ah como queria saber o que realmente por ele sentia...sabia que uma simples amizade havia deixado de ser a muito tempo, mas ainda não conseguia distinguir o que era de verdade...aquilo estava deixando-a louca de vez...tanto que nem viu quando duas garotas sentaram-se a sua frente, preocupadas...

**Dida**: Ei Yami...pare com isso o.k? Sabemos muito bem o que houve ontem a noite, como você também sabe, e odiamos te ver assim poxa...

**Debby**: É Yami, tente descontrair um pouco vai! –estavam realmente preocupadas, mas apenas pararam de falar quando ouviram os baixos sussurros da amiga...

**Yami**: Sabe, eu era apaixonada pelo Fire...eu pelo menos eu acho que era! Quando eu ajudei ele e a Hiromi a ficarem juntos, me senti muito mal com isso, pois senti que o havia perdido, mas me senti bem porque minha amiga estava feliz...o único que sabia disso era o Kai, pois ele percebeu tudo ao meu respeito!

**Debby**: Você amava o Fire? Ah amiga, sinto muito... –parecia que queria chorar...

**Yami**: Hunf... não tem problema! Depois que eu desabafei com aquele choro que derramei mais tarde, parece que toda essa dor de tê-lo perdido tinha sumido...agora eu sinto, tenho certeza absoluta de que...como muitas outras vezes...o que eu sentia pelo Fire era apenas atração física, pois afinal ele sempre foi muito bonito...mas, mesmo assim, eu também sinto que logo que olhei nos olhos do Kai pela primeira vez, senti algo diferente...algo novo, algo que não era, de maneira alguma, atração e muito menos uma pequena amizade...mas, eu não sei destinguir o que é e o deixei sem resposta...como sou tonta! –disse ela, encostando a cabeça na parede ao seu lado, deixando algumas lágrimas percorrerem por seu rosto...

As duas garotas ali ouviam tudo com muita tristeza...não sabia que ela estava passando por tudo isso! Sentiram que aquele não era um bom momento para conversar...e sim para...pensar!

**Dida**: Eu vou...dormir então! Eu acho que você precisa pensar bastante né Yami? Pois então, boa noite e...boa sorte!

**Debby**: Lhe desejo o mesmo amiga! Tchau! –disse ela dando um pequeno beijo na testa da garota a sal frente, e logo acompanhou a sua irmã até o quarto...

Aquela que continuava ali, apenas sussurrou pequenas e baixas palavras, antes de adormecer por ali mesmo...

**Yami**: Ah Kai, volte...para mim! –e adormeceu, sem ao menos perceber que, aquela pluma que carregava...agora não se encontrava ali...havia ido, como ele!

_Continua..._

* * *

**_Música usada:_**

_Tourniquet/Cruz -da Banda gótica americana Evanescence!_

* * *

**Aí está...penultimo capitulo, e espero que tambm gostem desse...xP Usei essa música pq achei q serviria para a ocasião do capitulo...espero q tenha ficado bom, e tambm por ser uma música gótica( muito linda por sinal...), o que combina ainda mais com a Yami pois ela eh gótica(como se eu naum fosse pelo menos um pouco...XD)...bom, espero q tenham gostado!**

**A seguir: »Xadrez! (Ultimo capitulo)**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	11. Cap10 Xadrez

**An Angel In My Life**

**Capitulo 10: Xadrez**

_Toda aquela experiência agora parecia não passar de nada além de um simples e complexo jogo de Xadrez, mas dessa vez o jogador da vez ainda não tinha conseguido seu "Xeque"..._

**oOo**

Quatro longos anos já haviam se passado...estranho como o tempo passa rápido não? Pois é, mas passa sim...alguns deles já estavam até formados na faculdade, como seria o caso de Fire e Ray, finalmente! Outros, logo no próximo ano, poderiam seguir suas destinadas carreiras...mas no momento, nada como um bom lanche em uma tarde de Domingo...

**oOo**

_Qual seria seu próximo movimento? Essa era a cartada, ou melhor, jogada da sorte..._

**oOo**

**Hinata**: Aqui está garotada... um bom lanche para todos vocês! –dizia ela, enquanto colocava todos os enormes lanches em cima da mesa para todos...

Estavam reunida toda a turma na casa de Fire e Candy, pois a mãe deles, Hinata-sama, havia convidado todos para um bom lanche naquele Domingo, e era o que estava acontecendo agora no jardim da casa dos dois...com todos sentados numa grande mesa de jardim...

**Tyson**: Opa, valeu Hinata-sama...parece delicioso! –mal acabou de dizer e já havia avançado na comida, deixando todos com uma gota enorme na cabeça, principalmente a garota do seu lado que o olhou pasma...

**Dida**: Ai, não sei porque eu aceitei namorar com você no ano passado... eu hein! –sussurrou ela, ainda com uma bela gota na cabeça...

Deu apenas para ouvir os risos que rolaram pela mesa ali, vindo de todos e se misturando cada vez mais...apesar de estarem se divertindo, estavam por dentro tristes...pois, naquele dia, marcava exatamente quatro anos que eles haviam visto o Anjo pela última vez...e sabiam o quanto esse fato doía, principalmente...nela!

Ela, por outro lado, parecia já Ter se esquecido de tudo...quando aquela pluma, quatro anos atrás, naquela sacada sumiu de seu pulso, ela voltou a sorrir...podia ser apenas para manter as aparências, mas se fosse estava funcionando muito bem, pois ninguém mais tocava no assunto...ela se divertia, ria bastante e estava prestes a se formar cantora profissional...o que mais ela podia querer afinal? Aquela sim parecia a Yami dos velhos tempos, que todos conheciam...

**oOo**

_Estava pensativo...seu próximo ataque, seu próximo avanço naquele tabuleiro de Xadrez iria mudar muita coisa..._

**oOo**

Logo e rápido o dia passou...e a noite chegou! Todos foram para suas devidas casas, pois estavam cansados de toda aquela diversão: lanches, piscina, video-game a vontade e muito mangá...afinal também eram otakus certo? E lá, na casa ao lado, se encontravam as gêmeas que pareciam realmente exaustas e a gótica que estava na mesma situação...

**Yami**: Nossa, hoje o dia foi o melhor...

**Debby**: É, pena que amanhã é Segunda-feira...

**Yami e Dida Juntas**: Valeu por nos lembrar! –olharam para a outra com um olhar assassino e desanimado, a qual apenas ficou com uma imensa gota na cabeça...

**Dida**: Bom, de qualquer modo...eu vou para o meu quarto! Acho que ninguém vai querer jantar né, só se forem um "saco sem fundo" pois nos afogamos em comida hoje...então eu vou para o quarto que tenho muito dever da faculdade para fazer! Tchau para vocês... –disse ela meia desanimada, logo subindo as escadas e indo para seu quarto...

**Debby**: É, e eu vou tomar um belo de um banho e acho que vou dormir sabe...tô com sono!

**Yami**: Também, acordamos muito cedo hoje...para podermos aproveitar bem o dia! –as duas se levantaram, e ela só observa a outra se despreguiçando...

**Debby**: Ai, ai...é verdade, até que valeu a pena! Bom, até amanhã Yami...boa noite! –disse ela, seguido de um belo bocejo, logo subindo as escadas e indo para seu quarto...

A outra, por sua vez, apenas observou tudo sorrindo...se despreguiçou também, mas sua atenção fora desviada para alguém que a chamava...Foi até a sacada atender ao chamado que vinha da casa vizinha...

**Yami**: Algum problema Candy? Porque me chama?

**Candy**: Será que você poderia me dar um pouco de açúcar? É que aqui acabou e esqueci de comprar e eu tô preparando um chá para o Max...

**Yami**: O Max tá aí é? Bom, tudo bem...só um minuto! –alguns minutos depois ela voltou até a sacada carregando um pacote de açúcar nas mãos, indo até o muro onde a loira se encontrava sentada a espera, e lhe entregou o pacote...

**Candy**: Um pacote inteiro? Nossa, valeu...assim é melhor porque aí dá tempo de amanhã eu comprar mais pra gente aqui!

**Yami**: Se a Hinata-sama descobrir que você esqueceu de comprar açúcar de novo, só esse mês pela Quarta vez, ela te mata... –deu apenas uma risada fraca, vendo que a garota a sua frente dava um sorriso meio desanimado...

**Candy**: É verdade, bom...boa noite! –disse a loira, pulando o muro de volta para casa sem ao menos esperar resposta, mas sorrindo...

Yami apenas a viu entrar em casa e voltou para dentro...apagou todas as luzes e foi para seu próprio quarto! No corredor pôde até mesmo ouvir uma conversadas gêmeas e apenas sorriu adentrando em seu próprio dormitório...chegando lá, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si, e foi em frente a uma mesinha que existe ao lado de sua cama...

Nessa mesa tinha uma foto...na verdade duas! Aquela foto que havia tirado com Ray e Makiony a sete anos atrás, e uma foto que...bom, uma foto tirada logo depois de sua apresentação a quatro anos atrás, quando juntou Hiromi e Fire na época...nessa foto estava apenas a turma...e o Anjo! Aquilo lhe trouxe recordações que, ao contrário do que todos pensam, ela nunca se atreveu a esquecer...pois agora, depois de tanto tempo que teve para refletir sobre seus sentimentos e toda aquela saudade que sentia, sabia exatamente o que por ele sentiu e...nunca deixaria de sentir!

Pegou em suas mãos a foto onde se encontrava Makiony...o espirito daquela criança havia aparecido apenas uma vez para ela, mas naquela altura da vida já havia entendido perfeitamente suas palavras...mas tomou um pouco de susto, ao perceber que a imagem da criança daquela foto a fitava e logo começou a falar, sorrindo...

**Makiony**: Minha promessa está cumprida...finalmente eu lhe ajudei...a achar um verdadeiro...amor! –disse ela, piscando para a amiga surpresa que apenas ouviu tudo e sorrindo...logo voltando a posição original da imagem na foto, tendo em volta um brilho dourado que, junto com um misterioso vento que passava pelo local, desapareceu...

Ela ficou sem entender no começo, mas logo lembrou-se daquela promessa que fizeram a muito tempo atrás e apenas sorriu... colocou a foto de volta ao seu lugar, pegando então...a outra! A fitou com tristeza, pois nela era relatada a imagem naquele que tanta falta fazia a si...lembrou-se também, de uma vez muito divertida, que os dois disputaram no Xadrez, e mesmo sem saber como se jogava direito...ele havia feito...o Xeque!

Sentia-se triste, muitas lembranças boas apareceram em sua mente, juntamente com a última lembrança que teve dele...quando ele se foi! Mas logo seus olhos se arregalaram...quando, através do vidro do porta-retrato em sua mão, viu uma pequena pluma pratiada indo ao chão lentamente...aquilo deveria ser brincadeira...mas Deus queira que não fosse...

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, largando a foto na cama...sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas quando viu aquela figura agora na sua frente...era ele! Não eram lágrimas de tristeza...pela primeira vez em anos, estava chorando de felicidade...ele estava ali, fitando-a com seu lindo sorriso estampado em sua face...vestido completamente de preto, como se fosse gótico, e com suas enormes asas pratiadas abertas, iluminando todo o local com seu brilho...a única coisa que podia-se notar mais ali, eram as várias plumas que flutuavam no quarto e sumiam ao tocar no chão!

**Yami**: Kai... –sussurrou ela meio rouca, sem acreditar...

**Kai**: Estou de volta...Yami! –mal terminou de falar e já sentiu aquela garota que ainda tanto amava abraça-lo com muito amor, derramando incessantes lágrimas de alegria pelo rosto e sorrindo como nunca sorriu...

**Yami**: Você...você voltou...finalmente voltou...para mim, só para mim!

**Kai**: Voltei...para ser seu Anjo da Guarda! –ela o fitou- Mas só ficarei se aceitar essa...condição! –disse ela sorrindo...

**oOo**

_Era essa a hora, era agora ou nunca...partiu para o ataque, com sua peça já posicionada, pronta para vencer...só faltava a cartada final..._

**oOo**

Ela o olhou meio curiosa, apreciando aquele sorriso que tanto lhe fazia falta...sorriu o seu mais belo e sincero sorriso de sua vida, e apenas respondeu de forma doce e gentil...

**Yami**: Sim, Kai-kun...eu aceito Ter você como...meu Anjo da Guarda! –e o abraçou novamente, sento retribuída...

Ele levantou o rosto da garota para perto do dele e lhe deu um doce e ardente beijo, o qual foi correspondido na hora, para a felicidade de ambos...apenas sussurraram em uníssono, antes de novamente se abraçarem!

**Juntos**: Eu te amo!

_**Xeque-Mate**_

* * *

**Aí está gente...e esse é o Fim da fic! Um verdadeiro Xeque-Mate! Espero que tenham gostado de acompanhar a fic tanto quanto eu aei escreve-la... realmente não sabia se iria me dar muito bem com essa idéia de Anjo, mas até que acho que não ficou nada mal...XD**

**Bom, só espero que tenha ficado do agrado de todos os leitores! E agradeço milhões de vezes pelas ótimas e maravilhosas reviews que recebi aqui... que bom que gostaram, e espero que tenham gostado desse final também!**

**Milhões de Beijinhos...Yami! E até a próxima...o/**


End file.
